Dreary Silver
by nexusmaster
Summary: Soul and Maka find themselves in a mysterious location, a test of what's left of their bond after Chrona's attack awaiting them. How will they hold up in the presence of the first Scythe Meister? Slight, and I mean slight, SoulxMaka if you look for it.
1. Dreary Silver

A/N: Just a testing of the waters, maybe I'll continue, depends on how much I like doing this

**A/N: Just a testing of the waters, maybe I'll continue, depends on how much I like doing this. **

**Dreary Silver**

"Where am I?" Soul looked around in confusion, not exactly recognizing his surroundings. He was standing at the entrance to a classy hotel, shielded from the pouring rain. From what he could tell, he was in a New York type city, it was in the middle of the night, it was raining cats and dogs, and nobody was on the streets. The last fact kept him on guard, nothing good was going on if there was nobody on the streets, 'No need for a cool guy like me to be caught off guard.' Tightening his jacket around him, Soul took off into the rain, noting how there were no cars passing by either.

"Soul!" A familiar voice called out, Soul turned to see Maka barreling towards him; her black coat was pulled over her head to protect herself from the rain. Maka soon caught up with Soul and both ran farther into night. Along the way, they observed the strangeness of this city, even finding lit stores empty of both employees and customers. Maka looked to her silent partner when he took her arm, gently guiding her to a strange clock-tower.

The structure was a work of art, the tower itself greatly resembling Big Ben in London. However, an entire facility was at its base, more than likely meant for tourists. When they got the base of the clock-tower, they got under the entrance way and caught their breath, "Maka," Soul started, "you're a book-worm, any ideas where we are?" He ignored the glare Maka was giving him for his label for her.

Maka stopped glaring at Soul and looked around again, "I have no idea. This place is like a mixture of numerous cities all blended into one."

Soul grunted and continued to chill against the door. As time ticked by, it became painfully obvious that the air was uncomfortable. It was only recently that Soul was released from the hospital, the memories of their near death at Chrona's hands still fresh. Soul risked a glance at Maka, finding her standing in her usual posture when she was thinking negative thoughts, "Hey," Soul spoke softly, "cheer up already, the scenery is already depressing."

Maka stared at her partner with a mix of shock and sadness, until what he was saying donned on her. Her blank face turned into a more positive one, a small smile gracing her lips, "Right," She turned back to the empty streets, "thanks Soul."

The white-haired scythe shrugged, "Eh, I do what I can." He grinned, "Besides, it's un-cool for a cool guy like me to be seen with a moping girl."

"Soul," Maka glared at him out of the corner of her eye, "don't ruin the moment."

Soul grunted again, watching the rain fall into deep puddles in the streets. The rain kept up for a few moments until it started to let up. Then it suddenly stopped all together. Soul and Maka knew this was very unusual, but were thinking the same thing, "We should look around some more, there might be someone who can give us some answers." Soul started into the street, Maka not too far behind. As soon as their feet hit the street, however, they immediately felt a presence.

"Soul," Maka stepped forward, Soul ready to change into his scythe form anytime. Through the hanging fog of freshly fallen rain, two forms could be seen approaching them. Their bodies tensed, seeing that one form was male and the other female. However, they relaxed slightly when they were close enough to examine. It was a man in a black suit, the coat stretching just past his knees. He was holding an umbrella above the heads of himself and the woman beside him, black leather gloves protecting his hands from the chill. His hair was white and combed back, a pair of glasses placed perfectly in front of his closed eyes, "Uh," Maka started cautiously, "excuse me, can you tell us where we are exactly?" Her eyes drifted to the white-clad woman, admiring her caramel skin and kind expression. It would've calmed her fears if the cold aura radiating off of her companion wasn't so thick.

There was silence in the chilled streets, both parties examining the situation thoroughly, "To put it simply," The mysterious man adjusted his glasses, "you are at a crossroads."

Soul gave him a strange look, "I don't know where you took driving classes," He looked around dramatically, "but this looks more like a two-way to me." His grin grew when Maka elbowed him.

The reserved man stared at Maka and Soul before chuckling slightly, "Clever," He put down the umbrella and tossed it to Soul, "but I was talking about your relationship with her." Time seemed to slow as the umbrella made its way into Soul's waiting hands, "Scythe,"

"SOUL," Maka leaped backwards, a silver scythe barely missing her, 'A meister!?' Maka tried to recognize the strange man in the suit, but his face did not ring any bells. She didn't need to look as she gripped soul in her gloved hands, taking a defensive stance. Maka watched her surprise opponent, examining his loose movements and calculated steps. He soon melted into a neutral stance, the blade of the scythe pointing towards Maka's throat. The scythe was, in a weird way, a work of art. It was pure silver, skulls crafted on either end of the shaft, the sharp blade seeming grotesquely thirsty for blood, "Who are you?"

He grunted and charged, twirling the scythe in his left hand, "I have many names," He swiped at her midsection, "answering you would be a waste of time." He flipped sideways when Maka used her initial dodge to try and swipe at his head.

"What kind of answer is that!?" Soul growled in frustration. He was barely able to keep up, and this guy didn't look like he as even trying.

"Hm," He twirled his scythe again, "interesting, let's see if your bond can hold!" He charged in again, breaking Maka's defense stance by missing intentionally. He drove the scythe into the street just in front of her and swung around, kicking her in the stomach. The young technician was sent flying into a stop sign, her hand holding her stomach in pain.

"Come on Maka," Soul kept his eyes on their opponent, "get up." Maka fought to get to her knees, using Soul to try and stand up. However, when a shadow loomed over her, Maka raised her vision. Their enemy was right in front of her, scythe ready to chop her head clean off, "Maka, block it!"

Her arm instinctively moved to block, but stopped mid-way. Memories of Chrona flashed through her head, causing her to freeze. She didn't know what to do. If she didn't block, she'd be killed, or Soul would stupidly risk his life again. If she did block, Soul could get hurt. She yelped helplessly when the slash went over her head, slicing the stop-sign like it was air.

"Now do you see," He snatched one of Maka pig-tails and lifted her to eye-level, "a crossroads." He grunted when a bony knee hit the side of his face, his hand releasing Maka.

Soul growled while Maka took another stance, obviously spooked by what happened, "Maka," He tried to keep himself from yelling at her, "calm down already, you can take this guy!"

"Shut up," Maka snapped, her hold on Soul increasing. Her jaw was tight, watching as their enemy shrugged off her attack and waited. He didn't even take a stance, instead slinging his scythe over his shoulder. His actions were virtually perfect, seamless and strong. He was using the fundamental scythe stances to the best of their ability, adding in a personal mix an 'X-factor' she couldn't decipher, 'Damn it,' Maka cursed, 'stop shaking!' She tried to force her hands to steady, but a constant shiver was forcing her body to quake.

Soul continued to watch Maka with a blank stare. After a few seconds of nothing, Soul sighed, "Maka," He glared at the man in the suit, "we should leave." He heard her gasp, dumbfounded, "You might be able to outrun him; I'll cover your back, just keep moving."

"No," Maka snapped again, "he's too fast, you won't last alone!" She didn't give Soul a chance to respond, instead going on the offensive. Maka went into a mad barrage of slashes, aiming for his head, then his knees when she missed. The man simply leaned back and to the left to dodge her attacks, bringing his foot down to force Maka's low strike into the ground, "W-What the,"

The man sighed, "You're panicking," He raised his other foot and stomped down near Maka's hands. He applied pressure, bending Soul far beyond the normal amount.

Maka tried to pry Soul out from the ground, but the amount of pressure applied to Soul was too great. A rushing feeling coursed through her, hearing Soul's attempt to suppress the scream of pain, "Get off!" Maka felt her adrenalin kick in, flinging her opponent off with one tug. He simply drove his scythe into the ground and swung around again. However, Maka ducked under his kick and got under the silver scythe. With one kick upwards, the scythe left the ground, sending the man crashing to the street. She looked to him, expecting to see a face-plant to the ground.

However, she only saw the man levitating, face towards the ground with a calm stare, "I see," He levitated upwards, landing on his feet with ease, "I suppose that kind of fighting will keep you alive long enough to deal with your every day targets." He adjusted his suit, making sure his tie and collar was straight.

Maka and Soul prepared for another round, but a deep, almost unheard boom broke their concentration. It wasn't a sound you hear, it was something felt more so than picked up with your ears, like a song with powerful bass. The mysterious man glanced back, a look of sharp annoyance flashing over his face before it calmed once more.

He sighed deeply and threw his scythe in the air, the woman turning back into her human state. He reached into his coat, pulling out an umbrella and opening it, "It's been a pleasure, I do hope you learned something from this little meeting." He pivoted, his back facing the seemingly endless darkness of the mysterious city. He waited for his female companion to follow suit, giving her time to offer the confused teens a comforting smile.

"Um," the woman meekly started, "you might want to take the umbrella he gave you earlier," She leaned out from under the umbrella and looked upwards, "this storm looks pretty bad."

Soul changed back and did as suggested, opening the umbrella above his and Maka's heads. Just as he did, a downpour started, the steady steps of their newest acquaintances fading into the distance. Maka and Soul remained silence, partially with confusion and a bit of self pity. They lost, there was no arguing that. So many questions remained unanswered, but just as the steps of the mysterious pair faded completely, the sky lit up with ferocious lightning. A single, slender bolt rocketed down, slamming into the tower above.

BOOM

"Ahhh,"

"GAH!"

Maka and Soul jumped in unison, their eyes wide and frantically looking around. As their heart-rates began to slow and their eyes finally began registering information, they noticed their surroundings had changed. They were in their apartment, the lights dimmed and music lightly playing in the background. Soul let out a breath of relief, remembering what was going on before the strange event.

After Soul was cleared to go home, everyone planned a celebration for him. It wasn't anywhere near organized, a fact that horrified Kid when he got wind of it. Like a whirlwind, he fixed everything, refusing to allow such lack of respect for symmetry to go unattended. Of course, to be sure he wouldn't hurt himself, Liz and Patty came along, figuring they'd enjoy themselves while Kid freaked out. Needless to say, Black Star and Tsubaki helped Maka set everything up, skipping the surprise part and forcing Soul into manual labor with Black Star.

That Friday, they stayed up all night, simply enjoying the celebration. Kid provided most of the humor, going into his usual depressed state when a drop of cheese, from the nachos, fell on his t-shirt. Liz and Patty let him mope, engrossed in conversation with Tsubaki and Maka. Before long, everyone was chilling around the apartment, each one slowly falling asleep.

Soul looked around, noticing the he was at the kitchen table across from Maka. Tsubaki was asleep in Maka's room, having accepted the offer to do so gladly. Liz and Patty were asleep on the floor, tangled into a heap, the controller in Patty's hands. Black Star was against the wall, looking more knocked out than asleep. Finally, Death the Kid was… no where to be seen. Feeling a bit curious, Soul leaned back, looking into his room to see sleeping amongst and… organized… Soul's room, 'Damn,' Soul sighed, 'now I don't know where anything is.'

"It was… all a dream?" Maka quickly checked her stomach, 'No bruise, no pain anywhere… it was a dream.' She sighed with relief and looked to Soul, her slight smile fading into a look of determination, 'It might have been a dream, but it just proves that I need to get stronger. I'll never put Soul in that position again.'

"Well," Soul got up and stretched, "it's almost eight in the morning, meaning I still got five hours of sleep left." He tried to walk away, but a hand grabbed his collar firmly.

Maka smiled innocently, "Did you forget already Soul Eater?" Her innocent look seemed more sinister when she spoke, "You promised to help with the dishes if you lost to Black Star at arm-wrestling." She looked at him with a slight smirk, "You lost."

Soul folded his arms, "At eight in the morning?"

"Now,"

"… so uncool."

"NOW!"

**xxxxxxx**

"You haven't changed one bit." A figure in black laughed, his large white hands scratching his white skull mask, "When I asked you to test them, I didn't know you were in the middle of something," He turned to the one he was talking to, "Azrael."

Azrael adjusted his glasses, "It doesn't matter Shinigami-sama," He drove his scythe through a strange shadowy creature, "it didn't take much to figure out that they have a problem." He examined the severed head of the creature. It was nothing but a sphere with a small body, a single red eye being the only distinguishing part of it.

Shinigami watched Azrael closely, "They are growing in number here." He looked out at the virtually endless city, admiring the noir-like view from the rooftop they were on.

Azrael grunted and threw the head away, "I told you," He slung his silver scythe over his shoulder, "I'm more than capable of keeping them at bay. You make sure you get some good weapons to use and leave them to us." He motioned to his scythe.

Shinigami nodded and clapped his hands, "You got it!" He pointed at Azrael and sunk into the shadows. Azrael shook his head and stared off into the distance once more.

**A/N: Hmmm, the characters take some getting used to, but I do like them. I'm still deciding whether or not to continue, put your suggestion in a review if you want me to or not, it might help my decision. Anyway, Soul Eater is awesome, don't stop watching, and or reading, and please review! **


	2. Crying Silver

Crying Silver

**Crying Silver**

There are too many this time. They are too numerous, too vast, too endless. She'd seen hopelessness before, but this was beyond hopeless. They lost, she didn't need him to swing her in order to say it. It was over the moment they happened upon it. They thought it was because it was perpetual night, they thought it was because the laughing sun had died years ago. Then the rain came. It was cool and crisp like normal, but it was black. It was like ink, raining ink. It was raining Black Blood. There are just too many.

"Do you trust me Clair?" Azrael didn't look at the woman clasping his arm, the umbrella blocking the falling ink. Clair leaned on his shoulder s a response, not trusting her own mouth to lie to him. That was their relationship. She could never manage to lie to him. Another boom rang out, their hearts feeling the impact more than their ears.

"With my life Azrael." Clair finally managed, hiding her worried eyes behind her eyelids. She rubbed her nose against his black coat, finding an awkward comfort in the familiar texture. Without a word, she changed into his scythe, his silver weapon. She would cut down his enemies; she would trust him as she has for all these years.

As one, the creatures of shadow, the Abyss, moved inwards from around them. It was as if the night itself was going to swallow them whole. Azrael spun around, cutting down the ones in front, instantly catapulting himself onto one of the numerous rooftops. There, he repelled the pursuing shadows, cutting down ten with one wide crescent slash, twisting his body to bring his scythe down into the roof. While it was dug in, he catapulted to the next roof, repeating the process. The system worked until the enemy learned that it needed to change to tactics. As Azrael landed on his fifteenth roof, the enemy surrounded him in a sphere formation. The silent Meister didn't say anything, his form disappearing as he picked up speed. Time seemed to slow around him as he went on the assault, the droplets of black rain slowly staining his white hair. He slashed, punched, kicked, and slammed the pole end of his scythe into the large heads of the Abyss.

As the hordes of shadows regrouped, Azrael landed on the street heavily, dropping to one knee as he caught his breath. Unfortunately, the night was too dark, too dark to reveal the shadow right underneath him, "Azrael!" Clair tried to warn him, but the large claw had already ripped through his torso. Azrael and Clair were sent flying, crimson blood mixing with the dark rain, "Azrael, Azrael speak to me please!" Clair begged, Azrael's grip on her looser than normal. His glasses had long since shattered, adsorbing the single claw that would've damaged his face.

"I'd forgotten," Azrael struggled to get to his knees, "I'd forgotten what my blood looked like."

"You should've never been reminded, I'm sorry Azrael." Clair spoke from her scythe form, swearing to pay more attention.

Azrael wiped his mouth and stood up, Clair in hand and ready to roll heads, "Clair," Azrael saw the Abyss with claws come up from the puddles of dark water, of Black Blood.

"Yes Azrael?" Clair was slightly confused; he never spoke so much in a fight, unless giving her commands.

Azrael didn't look at her, "Do you trust me?"

From within the scythe, Clair's eyes grew wide with horror, "A-Azrael?" She squeaked, a fear gripping her chest. Azrael wordlessly spun around, a shot of sapphire energy shooting out from his index and middle fingers, the same fingers that had Shinigami rings on them. She soon found herself thrown towards a newly formed portal, its destination all too familiar, "AZRAEL!"

The normally stoic Meister watched her go, mouthing the question yet again, "Do you trust me Clair?" As the scythe passed through the portal, the Abyss swarmed Azrael, covering him in darkness, like thick, inky tar.

"AZRAEL!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Death City was bright, the laughing sun hanging in the sky as always. Today was Friday, the last day of the school week at Shibusen. As always, the students were enduring the often mundane courses that took up the last ninety minutes of their school day, their minds on what they'll do over the weekend to unwind. Some were going on assignments, collecting souls to make their weapons into weapons meant for Shinigami.

'I always wondered,' Soul threw a pencil at the ceiling, 'who came up with the brilliant idea of making school boring?' He mindlessly reached for another number 2 pencil and threw it, smirking when it joined the other ten stuck above. He looked to the seat beside him and grinned, "That's two points Black Star, you're up."

Black Star chuckled, a large smile on his face, "Make no mistake my friend Soul, this shining star will best you in this game like he does in all things." He picked up a pencil and chucked it, grinning as it soared through the air… and right out the window. His mouth dropped open as Soul laughed beside him, all color leaving the loud Meister's face, "It seems… I was just too big for that little pencil."

Soul rolled his eyes, "Whatever man," He picked up another pencil and threw it, yelping seconds afterwards. He looked down to see a hand gripping a large chunk of his skin in-between their index finger and thumb. He squirmed in his seat, trying not to scream at the intense signals of pain being sent to his brain. To his right, his trusted Meister, a certain pig-tailed honor student, was missing a few of her brand new, freshly sharpened pencils, "Uh," Soul tried to pry her hand away, knowing he'd get a book to the head after class, "my bad?"

**xxx**

"MAKA CHOP!"

POW

Tsubaki laughed uncomfortably as Soul lay on his back, blood sprouting from his nose. She turned to Black Star, seeing him ignore the situation completely, "Don't you think you should say something?"

Black Star shrugged nonchalantly, "It's not my fault he didn't use his own pencils." He folded his arms and nodded sagely, "It's shameful to say the least."

The meek weapon gave her Meister a look, "So Kidd hasn't noticed yet huh?" Black Star pointed a ways down the hall. Tsubaki followed his finger and saw Death the Kidd on all fours, tears flooding the freshly cleaned floor at his "uneven number of pencils". She felt kind of sorry for Liz and Patty as they tried to cheer him up, even though Patty seemed to find the situation very humorous. Tsubaki sighed and followed Maka out, they were going to hang out at their place today, unable ot think of some way to enjoy the bright day outside.

"Hey Kidd," Maka looked down at the newly cheered up neat freak, "do you guys want to come hang out with us today?"

Kidd considered it, "Actually, me and the girls were going to organize my," He was silenced by Liz's hand, Patty giggling at the scene.

"Oh no, I am not spending another weekend organizing your stupid shrine to symmetry!" Liz looked up at Maka and smiled, "We'd be happy to," She looked back down and glared at Kidd, "right?"

"Actually," Silenced again, Kidd tried to struggle against Liz and Patty as they dragged him out of Shibusen, large tears running down his face, 'NO, I MUST… ORGANIZE… SHRINE… TO THE PERFECT… GODDESS!' Kidd struggled and fought, but after being hog-tied by the twins, it was fruitless.

Soul and Black Star watched the twins drag Kidd along mercilessly, making no attempt to avoid bumps on the way. The boys grinned and laughed at the suit-wearing perfectionist, thoroughly enjoying the torment finally being exacted on some else for a change.

"This way, hurry!"

"Get her to the infirmary, she's losing too much blood!"

"Someone go get Shinigami-sama!"

The group of friends stopped to watch the sudden commotion, various Shibusen staff rushing by. Soul and Maka gasped when they saw Stein carrying a familiar woman in a white suit, or at least a former white suit. The once snow-white coat was stained crimson, her chocolate hair drenched to look darker. Glancing at each other, they rushed after Stein, the others following out of curiosity. Well… Kidd followed eventually; he rushed home to straighten his shrine.

The commotion instantly reached Shinigami, the normally goofy Death God now deathly serious. He looked to Death Scythe, meeting his gaze with a look he only had when something was of the utmost importance, "Go gather the Meisters, first year students are to report to the basement with their weapons." Death Scythe nodded silently and started off, leaving Shinigami alone, "Brother… are you in trouble?" Shinigami stood silent for a few moments before heading for the infirmary, his normally blank eyes glowing slightly. In a matter of minutes, he was in the infirmary, finding himself uncaring of the extra presences in the room, "Clair," He waited for the injured weapon to open her eyes, "can you tell me what happened?"

Clair took a few deep breaths and tried to sit up. When she looked too weak to do so, Stein helped her, "Shinigami-sama," She paused as a wave of pain overtook her, "they broke through… they, they," She paused again, tears stinging her eyes, "they got Azrael."

There were gasps of shock amongst those who knew of Clair and Azrael, but the students all looked at each other in confusion. All save for Soul and Maka, "Is he dead?" Maka carefully asked, surprising a few of the teachers.

Clair closed her eyes, "No," She couldn't hold it anymore, allowing tears to flow for her partner, "I'm so sorry Shinigami-sama." She laid down and lost consciousness, unable to stay awake from the severe situation.

Stein quickly checked her vitals and sighed, "She'll be fine, but she'll need lots of rest." He took off his glasses and cleaned them, "Alright, all students to the auditorium," He watched as everyone filed out, "Maka, Soul, you two stay."

Maka and Soul looked at each other and then their friends, nodding to them as they left. Black Star placed a reassuring hand on Soul's shoulder and follow Tsubaki, a bad feeling in his stomach. The singled out pair turned to a infirmary room full of expectant teachers and staff, Shinigami focusing his own serious gaze on them, "U-UM," Maka nervously started.

Shinigami raised his large white hand and took a deep breath, "It's alright Soul and Maka; you're not in any trouble." He motioned to the other occupants of the room, "Just tell them how you know Azrael and Clair."

Maka nodded, "You see, we both had this strange dream where we were in this strange looking city." She looked to Soul for some reassurance, her partner offering it with a confident smirk, "That's when we saw Azrael and Clair."

Stein's eyes sharpened, some noticing his unusual interest in the subject, "Did he say anything to you two?"

Maka shook her head, "Nothing too strange. He just told us that we were at a crossroads in our partnership. That's about it." That's when Maka felt someone behind her. She looked back to see Death Scythe, "Papa,"

"Maka," His eyes told her he was both serious and scared, "did Azrael… did Azrael fight you?" He held his breath, closing his eyes when Maka and Soul nodded, "Did you win against him?"

Maka and Soul were going to answer, but Clair beat them to it, "The test didn't count!" She sat up again, her eyes still foggy and her head swimming, "The Abyss interrupted, thus the test was voided. However," Clair looked to her hands, "Azrael said that if the fight had gone on, and if they had a bit more experience, it would've been close." The room went silent until a certain weapon decided it was their turn to ask some questions.

Soul looked at the teachers and Shinigami, "How do you guys know this Azrael guy?"

Shinigami was the first to answer, "Most of us know him because he was the first scythe Meister. While Stein holds the most powerful student to graduate, Azrael holds the title of the best Scythe Meister in Shibusen history."

Death Scythe nodded, "It's because of that fact that every Scythe Meister must be tested by him at some point in their lives. Some have had the dream their first day, some when they are freshly graduated. It varies from person to person. Your mother and I fought him our second year." He smiled slightly, "He mopped the floor with us, but we passed none-the-less."

"He was my best friend. His real name is Benjamin Constantine; Azrael is just a title he is known by." Stein stood up and looked to Shinigami, "He was assigned to guard the Gate of Worlds the day he graduated. If he has fallen," Stein redirected his gaze to the window, "then that means whatever he was fighting is on its way here."

Shinigami looked to Death Scythe, seeing him nod, "The first year students are going to be our last line of defense and will act as reinforcements, the others will protect Death City from the invasion."

"Invasion?" Maka asked. She felt intense worry strike her when she felt the tense atmosphere of the noticeably small room.

Shinigami started out, "I will explain to the whole student body, they will need to know what they are fighting."

Death Scythe turned to Maka and Soul, "Go to the auditorium and find your friends." He watched them leave, silently wishing Maka safety, "Hey kid," Soul turned slightly, "if anything happens to her, I'll crush you into dust."

Soul smirked and waved him off, "Yeah, yeah old man I hear yah." His grin grew when Death Scythe started ranting about his lack of respect; a sigh escaping Maka's highly disapproving face. Few knew, but outside of the protected walls of Shibusen, the sky was turning black, an ill wind starting to pick up.

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:

Kidd side-stepped, dodging the strike of the large shadowy spider aiming for him. He raised Patty and Liz, firing off shot after shot into its eight glowing eyes. Normally, the number would be too precious to shoot, but when two were bigger than the other six, it was unacceptable. Shooting it one last time, Kidd moved on to the next, his past target falling to the ground and exploding into a splatter of inky blackness, "Maka, Black Star," Kidd spoke into his communicator, "report."

Maka sliced another spider in half, painting the church roof black with ink, "Sector A is under control." She spun around and cut out the legs of two other ToraTulla spiders.

Black Star threw Tsubaki in ninja-star form, using Deadly Black Star Big Wave to take care of the spider pouncing at him. His elbow dug into its face, causing it to explode like a water balloon, using the second strike, a powerful punch, to handle a second ToraTulla Abyss. He caught Tsubaki, "YAAHOOO, SECTOR B IS UNDER MY FLAWLESS PROTECTION, a shining example of my greatness!" His loud laughing was silenced when a low boom sounded throughout Death City, a giant blob of dripping Black Blood dropping from a portal in the sky.

The blob solidified, tightening into a colossal wall of bulk. With a war-cry, spikes sprung out of its body, red eyes focused on his nearest target: Death the Kidd.

Kidd compared his size and the giant's, calmly raising his hand to the communicator, "Maka, Black Star," He paused, "can you see me?"

"Yes,"

"Who said you could stand higher than me!"

Kidd nodded, "Good, then tell me," He paused again, "does my tie look straight?"

"This is hardly the time!" Liz yelled at him.

**A/N: Hm, I think I will continue this. I had this epic idea, something that hit me while sketching a few things. Hopefully I can post some imagery on my profile; I'll let you know if I do. Please drop an opinion, and maybe some humor ideas. Soul Eater just ain't the same without humor. **


	3. Laughing Silver

Laughing Silver

**Laughing Silver**

"Dang, it's been a long time since I've been here." One of three mysterious figures stood atop Shibusen, staring into the sky. The three unknown people examined the darkening clouds, the sounds of distant thunder rumbling the atmosphere. They waited in silence, allowing the ill wind to whip their clothes. Without warning, a large black sphere descended from the sky, a crazed face snickering on it, "It's time,"

The second person nodded smoothly and raised a gloved hand to the sky. He loosened his fist, allowing a handful of wheat to fly into the howling wind, "Some wheat to wish the Grim Reaper good luck." He spread his arms, his companions following suit. As one, they fell back, falling off the peak of Shibusen and then disappearing into a ripple in the air.

As the ripple dissipated, the dark sphere in the sky turned its red glare to the sun. Its huge grin was replaced by a confused frown, its laughing postponed. The dark sphere grinned widely, showing its red teeth, black liquid dripping from it. As the droplets of black liquid hit the streets of Death City, the sky grew ever darker, the wind now howling like a crazed wolf, "The end," The dark sphere grinned even wider, "has COME!" It let out a yell, the liquid coming to life. The fluid solidified into large headed beings with small bodies, the Abyss. The helpless people of Death City scrambled to the foot of Shibusen, hoping to find refuge in the school for their powerful Meisters.

The people spilled from their homes, normal schools, and even their jobs to try and reach the center of the city. However, as they grew closer, and the sky grew darker, a strange barrier was seen around the school. It was not a barrier of energy, nor a barrier of walls, but a barrier of students. The Meisters of Shibusen, teacher and student alike, were in a defensive circle around the school, unwavering as the citizens of Death City filtered through their ranks and into the grand halls of the former school. Now an emergency fortress, Shinigami stood at the front gate, allowing himself to be seen so that the masses will remain calm. As the growing darkness grew ever closer, Shinigami went over his speech in the auditorium.

_The auditorium was silent as Shinigami made his way to the center of the stage. He looked at the assembled Meisters and their chosen Weapons, seeing the fear and anxiety in some of their eyes, "Our enemy is the Abyss."_

…

…

…

_"Uh, Shinigami-sama," Stein rolled over to him on his chair, "maybe I should explain. You tend to be… a little on the blunt side." Stein saw Death look at him then shrug, walking off as if nothing was wrong._

_"Have it your way," Shinigami yawned dramatically, "I need coffee. I wonder if I can find some of those little animal crackers to go with it." Shinigami continued rambling, his voice fading in the distance. _

_Back in the auditorium, everyone had a look of disbelief on their faces, save for a certain Thomson sister who couldn't stop laughing, "O-kay," Stein redirected his attention to the students, "Like Shinigami-sama said, our enemy is the Abyss. They are souls who have been completely fused with pure Black Blood. Their more threatening in terms of numbers than raw power, but they are always led by a stronger Abyss. Weapons are free to consume the released souls, they've already become Bad Spirits so don't hesitate." Stein scratched his head and looked up suddenly, "On second thought, bring one back so I can dissect, whoever does gets extra credit." He instantly found himself staring at Death Scythe, the Weapon glaring at him furiously._

_"This isn't the time to be thinking about your experiments!" Death Scythe released his former partner and folded his arms, "Anyway, I'm sure some of you are wondering where these things come from." _

_Stein was in his chair again and cut off Death Scythe, "I'm sure some of you are wondering where these Abyss come from."_

"_I just said that."_

_Stein ignored him, "They are coming from 'The Gate', a realm that holds the doors to three worlds: our world, the Netherworld or Shinigami's World, and the Dark Void. This realm is guarded by beings known as 'Angels', Meisters who are…" Stein paused, "well, that's beside the point." He adjusted his glasses, seeming to linger on them for a bit too long before focusing again, "Anyway, you'll be divided into three groups: Team A, Team B, and Team C."_

_"The leaders of these teams will be Death the Kid for Team A, Maka Albarn for Team B, and Black Star for Team C." Shinigami suddenly popped out of nowhere, surprising both Stein and Death Scythe._

_"NO," Death Scythe crossed his arms, "as Maka's father, I cannot allow such a GACK!" Death Scythe was sent into the wall by Shinigami's white hand._

_"Shinigami Chop," He bowed kung-fu style and started out again, one hand holding a cup of coffee, "Now to get those animal crackers." _

_Deep in the crowd, Maka was trying to hide her face, "Why does my life suck so much?" She sighed heavily and looked to Soul. He was simply standing there with his eyes closed, not even reacting to the antics on stage, "Soul?"_

_The white-haired Weapon jumped slightly, "What? Oh," He put on his usual grin, "right, so when do we get to kick some ass?" He grunted when a toned arm wrapped around his neck, his friend leaning on him heavily._

_"SOUL OLD BUDDY! This is it, my moment to shine like the star I am!" Black Star continued to proclaim his glory, proclaiming that he'll hand pick his team so nobody will suck so bad they'll ruin 'his moment to shine'. _

Maka watched Soul with a mixture of concern and annoyance. There team was to go along the eastern part of town, spreading the defensive barrier so they'll have a cushion to fall back on. As she waited for the signal to go from Kid, her thoughts were on Soul, feeling a maddening mix of annoyance and concern. The annoyance came from his not talking to her about whatever is bothering him. He'd been distant for awhile, always staring into space and seemingly tuning out her sad attempts at conversation. That's where the concern came in. Soul's often a jerk, but never too insensitive to ignore her completely. He was a good partner in that way, and a decent friend.

As Maka watched Soul, the scythe was having an internal conversation with his newest guest. In his elegantly decorated mind, Soul looked down at the distant Little Demon. He'd expected the constant push to go crazy, to give in to the insanity, but upon entering his mind, his Little Imp was busy staring into space, "Hey, shorty," Soul glared down, "what's up with you?"

Little Demon slowly looked to him, "I can feel all sorts of things from the Abyss." He visibly shivered, "Their Black Blood scared even me." He hopped into one of the chairs at the table and scowled heavily, "Don't let your guard down, they're strong." A twisted grin came onto the little imp's face, "However, the fight'll be easy if you give in to your insanity, I'm sure the little girl is that expendable." He soon found his head slammed against the ground, Soul glaring down at him in anger.

"Shut your mouth you little good for nothing!" He snarled.

Little Demon's grin grew, "Careful, that's the insanity talking."

Soul snorted and let go of his little red guest, "Whatever, just keep quiet during the fighting, I don't want any distractions."

**xxxx**

"So… what are we waiting on again?" Patty was sitting on top of the stairs, looking over everyone's heads and into the distance.

Kid, with his hands raised and fingers arranged into the 'box', "I'm waiting for the enemy to symmetrically appear over the horizon. Right now, the right is far too visible compared to the left and the center is simply disgusting." A hand smacked him over the head, Liz leaning on his back as he flew forward.

"Your obsession is the only disgusting thing I see." She soon regretted saying that when Kid was on his knees, weeping heavily.

"You're right," He sniffled, "my dedication to perfection is waning. I've become such a disgusting creature." He curled into a ball and faced away from his twin Weapons, "Don't look at me."

Liz rolled her eyes as Patty went into a fit of giggles, shamelessly trying to cheer him up, "I take it back Kid, you're not disgusting," She put on her best, most symmetrical, smile.

Patty grinned and slapped him on the back, "Right, right, you're not disgusting at all. I see you brush your teeth and comb your hair ten times a day!"

Kid looked up at them, eyes glossy, "R-Really, you really think so?" The twins nodded in unison, "Very well," He was miraculously back to normal… well… as normal as he was to begin with, "but we cannot attack until they are perfectly in our sights."

Liz sighed, but her face then lit up into a sly smirk, "Oh I don't know Kid," She leaned on one of his shoulders, "I think you're looking at this all wrong."

"Ahem," Kid glared at her, "what part of symmetry aren't you getting?" He tapped his other shoulder.

Liz restrained the curses coming to mind and looked back at Patty. However, her sister was too busy watching a caterpillar make his way across the stairs. Once again retraining herself, Liz placed her other arm on Kid's other shoulder, 'hugging' him from behind, "There, now will you shut up for five seconds?"

"Not five," Kid immediately corrected, "_eight_ seconds. Go ahead."

Trying not to scream in his ear, Liz continued, "Think of it this way Kid," She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Because they refuse to abide by the laws of symmetry, they deserve to be annihilated."

Kid stroked his chin in thought, "You know, I never thought of it that way." His calm eyes suddenly darkened with hate, "They will rue the day they refused to appear without any form of perfection." Kid placed a hand on the communicator in his ear, "All teams, engage!" He raised both hands, waiting for his twin partners to change into their gun forms.

Liz rolled her eyes again and yelled back, "Patty, we're leaving."

Patty flashed a knowing grin and leaned towards her sister, "You snuggled with Kid." She giggled histerically and changed before Liz caught on.

A blush worked its way onto her face, "Y-You little, you planned that this whole time!"

"Planned what?" Kid looked back at her.

"PATTY!"

**xxxx**

Above Death City, the black sphere continued to spew out Abyss, but a single shadow stood on top of the dark ball, "I see, their formation is quite clever." He adjusted his skull-cap, the visor reflecting the light of the panicked sun, "Send in the TeraTulla Abyss." He crouched down to get a better view, slender arms hugging him from behind and curvy body leaning against his back, "Ayame, be ready to move at any time."

The woman hugging him smiled smoothly, "Understood," She didn't flinch as the sphere spewed out a massive amount of Black Blood, the liquid forming swift black spiders. They had the large heads of the normal Abyss, but eight, pointed legs that scurried against the ground, "Have you found our target yet?"

"Not yet, but I will."

Down below, Team B was progressing strongly. Maka had instructed all ranged Meisters to remain at a distance and provide support for the close-range Meisters. She skillfully spun Soul, taking down three Abyss. She scrunched her nose when their large heads swelled and exploded, spewing ink all around her. She instinctively ducked, a shot of energy passing overhead to strike a pouncing Abyss, "Hold here!" She slashed the ground with Soul, leaving a deep mark on the street. She flipped backwards, allowing the other members of her team to handle the front lines while she searched for higher ground, 'According to Stein, there should be a leader. If we take it out, then we'll win.' She settled on an idle car and hopped on top of it, "Hey, Soul, do you see anything that would be their leader?"

Soul took a good look, only seeing the large masses of large-headed Abyss, "No, nothing." His gaze went upwards to the black sphere, "Maybe it's still up there or something." Maka nodded and continued searching, taking quick glances at her team to see if they were alright, "MAKA, DEFEND!"

Maka didn't think, just defended with Soul. Two sharp legs impacted Soul, sending both of them flying off the car in shock, "What the…" Maka didn't get a chance to finish, another set of sharp legs aiming for her. She crouched down and spun around, taking out the nearest enemy. A TeraTulla bit the dust, giving Maka an opening for its head. Its back end swelled and popped like a water-balloon, spewing ink, "Kid," Maka yelled into the communicator, "we have a problem!" She flipped back and cut the legs out from under the pursuing TeraTulla, "There are spider-like Abyss appearing around here!"

**xxx**

"I know," Kid leaned to his right, dodging the strike of a TeraTulla. He spun around and went into a crouching position, both pistols pointed at the numerous Abyss before him. He released a barrage of exactly sixteen shots, eight for each pistol. All sixteen shots hit the TeraTulla and Abyss in their heads, felling them instantly, "Draw back and give yourself a cushion, push back once they've shown themselves." He cut the communication and looked back at the fighting Meisters, "Pull back a block and wait for the enemy to regroup. We unload afterwards and push back up!" Kid fired off a few more rounds, covering their draw back.

The Meisters did as instructed and drew back, watching as the spider crawled out of the darkness and joined the ranks of the Abyss, "There are so many of them." One Meister gawked nervously. Two single gunshot broke their stupor. They looked to their leader Kid, seeing him pointing Liz and Patty calmly. The silent command to calm down was swallowed and absorbed, the Meister's confidence resotred. As planned, they pushed forward once more, re-establishing their former position.

Kidd side-stepped, dodging the strike of the large shadowy spider aiming for him. He raised Patty and Liz, firing off shot after shot into its eight glowing eyes. Normally, the number would be too precious to shoot, but when two were bigger than the other six, it was unacceptable. Shooting it one last time, Kidd moved on to the next, his past target falling to the ground and exploding into a splatter of inky blackness, "Maka, Black Star," Kidd spoke into his communicator, "report."

Maka sliced another spider in half, painting the church roof black with ink, "Sector B is under control." She spun around and cut out the legs of two other ToraTulla spiders.

Black Star threw Tsubaki in ninja-star form, using Deadly Black Star Big Wave to take care of the spider pouncing at him. His elbow dug into its face, causing it to explode like a water balloon, using the second strike, a powerful punch, to handle a second ToraTulla Abyss. He caught Tsubaki, "YAAHOOO, SECTOR C IS UNDER MY FLAWLESS PROTECTION, a shining example of my greatness!" His loud laughing was silenced when a low boom sounded throughout Death City, a giant blob of dripping Black Blood dropping from a portal in the sky.

The blob solidified, tightening into a colossal wall of bulk. With a war-cry, spikes sprung out of its body, red eyes focused on his nearest target: Death the Kidd.

Kidd compared his size and the giant's, calmly raising his hand to the communicator, "Maka, Black Star," He paused, "can you see me?"

"Yes,"

"Who said you could stand higher than me!"

Kidd nodded, "Good, then tell me," He paused again, "does my tie look straight?"

"This is hardly the time!" Liz yelled at him. She looked up as the large creature dropped to the ground, crushing its fellow Abyss without question. The thorn-covered beast made its way in front, glaring down at Kid indifferently, "I-It's so big!"

Patty smiled up with a look of determination, "Yosh, let's go we can take him!"

Kid smirked and nodded, admiring Patty's determination. He sprang into action, dodging the large Abyss's thrown fist. He fired off round after round, trying to find a weak spot, but the blasts simply bounced off harmlessly, "Tch," Kid landed on the street and rolled to the side, "that thing's simply shrugging off our attack." He glared at the towering creature as it seemed to laugh at them, flexing its muscles threateningly.

"If this is the best this world has to offer," The brute started, "then it will fall to the Thorned King easily." He raised his fists and slammed them into the ground, the spikes on its body shooting deep into the ground.

Kid feigned right and jumped, assuming the spikes wouldn't touch him if he was in the air. However, he was taken by surprise when the building next to him exploded, a barrage of protruding black thorns impaling him as if it were nothing, "GAH," Kid cough, releasing Liz and Patty to try and pry himself off the thorns.

"Kid!" Liz caught Patty and aimed her at the approaching Abyss, keeping the small imps at bay. However, the large Abyss simply ignored the two girls and went to Kid, reaching for him with his large hand, "Back off you pile of…" Liz was cut off by a streak of black, the streak severing the Abyss's arm and retrieving Kid.

Kid held his bleeding wound and looked up, "C-Clair," He rolled out of her hold and looked to the Weapon, seeing her taking gulps of air. She had ditched the white suite for a white hoodie, a black shirt showing through the opened article of clothing. She was also wearing a skirt with black thigh-highs.

"You alright?" She kindly asked, gripping her re-opened gash, "I figured I might as well help, but it seems I can't do much after all." She rolled around so she was in a sitting position, the large Abyss stomping its way over to them.

Kid stepped in front of her, "Thanks," He smirked smugly, "you've done more than enough." His golden eyes were now dark with hatred once more, "Liz, Patty," His glare hardened.

"Resonance of souls!" All three of them yelled in unison, the Thomson twins forming the large cannons on Kid's arms. Kid aimed the cannons at the shocked Abyss, "You disgust me," Kid cracked his neck and pointed the cannons at the Abyss, "Death Penalty secured."

"Resonance," Liz started, "stable. Noise, 0.5 percent."

"Black Needles fully charged with soul wavelength." Patty recited.

"Feedback in four seconds."

"Three,"

"Two,"

"One,"

"Firing,"

Kid allowed a shadow of a smirk, "Death Cannon," His calm words betrayed the ferocity of the twin blasts that rocketed from the cannons. The Abyss let out a scream as it was enveloped in the explosion, the Shinigami-shaped clouds seemingly sentencing it to death.

**xxx**

"Dark," Ayame looked back at her brooding partner, "they beat the Brute-class Abyss." She pointed to the large explosion down below, her eyes shining with curiosity, "Is that who we're after?"

Dark examined the explosion, "No, that's not him." He stood up and snapped his fingers, "Full retreat, we're done here." He looked up, seeing a portal open to the realm of the Gate.

Ayame pouted with disappointment, "Aw, why so soon? We could easily crush them." Her eyes turned evil as she looked down at the Shibusen Meisters.

Dark sighed deeply, "They'll come to us, then we'll strike." He took a deep breath and calmed his pounding heart, "Pursue only when you must," He opened his eyes, the whites now black and his pupils white, "take a lesson from the spider, and let your prey come to you. That is my way of the Shinobi." He remained emotionless as Ayame glomped him, giggling as they passed through the portal atop the black sphere, 'Black Star, when we meet on that fateful day, I _will_ kill you.'

**xxx**

"A-Amazing," Clair looked at the smoking crater, the only evidence of anything even being there at all, "I'd assumed a single Witch Hunt was powerful, but to use two at once is very impressive." She shakily got to her feet and walked over to Kid and the twins, "They're pulling back, we won today."

Kid nodded, "Yes, but they'll be back." He took one step forward, only to run right into, "F-Father!?"

Shinigami gave them a double peace-sign, "Wassup, what up, whats up!" There was complete silence amongst the group, that is until Clair and Patty started laughing. Liz smirked and shook her head slightly, slinging Clair's arm over her shoulders to help support her, "Well, that wraps up the first wave, now lets get back to Shibusen!" He took out a whip and cracked it, the platform he was on being pulled by a very unhappy Death Scythe, "Mush, mush, I told you you'd need to work off that apple pie you ate yesterday!"

'I HATE YOU ALL!'

**A/N: Wow, even I found myself laughing a bit at this chapter, and I wrote it! Anyway, thanks for the kind words everyone and allow me to ask for your continued support. Until then, please continue to read and drop a review!**


	4. Drizzling Silver

Drizzling Silver

**Drizzling Silver**

Death City was safe. As the relieved sun began its drowsy descent below the horizon, the time for sleep was greatly welcomed. According to Clair, the enemy would not attack for at least three days, easing the tension of a possible surprise attack. Thus, without any argument, the Meisters and their Weapons used the quiet time to sleep and reflect.

All save for the leaders of the defense teams. Maka, Black Star, Death the Kid, and their Weapons stood before the grand mirror that belonged to Shinigami. He had retreated to the familiarity of the mirror, a mysterious air hanging around his 'office'.

Shinigami raised both his hands, both hands giving the youngsters a thumbs-up, "Ni-ce, work all of you. The invasion was prevented and we suffered no losses." As soon as he finished congratulating them, his face drooped into a form of a frown, "However, I'm going to have to ask you seven to do something else for me."

Kid was the first to answer, remaining relatively indifferent, "What is it Father?" Maka sighed tiredly and Tsubaki was trying to calm down a preaching Black Star.

Through the chaos, Shinigami rubbed his head… skull… mask thing, "Well, it seems we need some people to go to the realm of the Gate and rescue Azrael."

Soul tilted his head in slight confusion, "So why not send some of the staff, I'm sure you could find more experienced people." He put his hands behind his head and leaned back, stretching. Maka stiffly elbowed him in his stomach, hushing him.

"We honestly can't spare too much muscle." Stein suddenly walked in, Death Scythe walking beside him. He took a long drag of his cigarette and removed it, slowly blowing out the smoke, "You seven have proved yourselves capable of handling thick situations." His darker expression lightened slightly, "Besides," He flung one arm around Death Scythe and pressed him to his side, "we'll be with you."

Needless to say, Maka didn't find that to be too amusing. Her face soured when a certain weapon of Shinigami hugged her tightly, "Don't worry Maka, Daddy will keep you safe from harm!" Death Scythe struck a heroic pose, missing Maka's sigh and harsh glare.

"My question is who'll protect me from you." She pried herself out of his arms and dusted herself off, "Is Clair coming too? We'll need someone who knows the area of the Gate."

Shinigami nodded, "Yes, upon leaving here, go pick her up at the infirmary. She reopened her wound in the fight, so she'll only be acting as a guide primarily." He clapped his hands together, silencing the constant ramblings of Black Star, "Good luck, and be careful!" His form slowly disappeared, leaving the group of nine alone.

"Yosh," Black Star found his way on top of Shinigami's mirror, "I think we should appoint a leader, and that leader should be none other than…" Black Star opened his eyes to notice that the only person still in the room was Tsubaki, "HEY, DON'T WALK AWAY WHEN I'M TALKING!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The rain, she'd grown to hate it with all her being as she grew older. It did nothing but make things look sad and grey. Her shoes slapped into the puddles littering the sidewalks of Death City. Her hood was up, protecting her head from the pouring rain around her. The white hoodie that kept her warm was drenched, strands of her shoulder-length hair hanging down and sticking to her neck, "I hate the rain."_

_"We only hate what we do not understand." A smooth, calm voice drifted into her ears. She jumped, looking to her left to see a young boy walking beside her. He looked sixteen, no older than she was, but his eyes held a mixture of wisdom, inner turmoil, and sadness. Looking above, her chocolate eyes saw the black umbrella held over his head, the very same covering her from the rain._

Clair hugged her legs tighter, remembering the first time she ever met Azrael. It was a weird meeting, but she cherished it dearly. The soft-spoken boy, who seemed to love walking in the rain, soon became her Meister, her best friend, and so much more, "Azrael," Her sad face turned into one of determination, "I will save you, no matter what."

"Good," Stein leaned against the doorframe, "we'll need that determination if we're going to free Azrael."

Clair smiled and stood up, rubbing the gauze just under her shirt, "So who's all going?" Leaning to the side, she saw Soul and the others, "Great, that should be more than enough."

"So how do we get there?" Liz asked, watching her sister draw on Black Star's flexed muscle. He was in the middle of yet another speech, and Patty apparently got bored.

Clair stretched a bit, careful not to irritate her injury, "Well, we'll need an empty room." She looked around, seeing nobody else but who were going with her, "Which I guess we already have." Tapping her bottom lip in concentration, she started tracing a symbol with her finger, "I _think_ it's done like this." When she finished her task, a complex symbol began to glow violet, the lights blinking on and off rapidly, "Everybody pile in." There was a rush of wind and a flash of light before things went completely black around them. All they could register was the person beside them, and the feeling of floating in nothingness.

**xxx**

"It was due to his lack of action that we had to pull back." One of two cloaked figures pointed to the one named Dark, the enigmatically dressed teen lounging in a church pew. The cloaked man was speaking to a large oval mirror that rested behind a marble altar, a shadow listening intently to his words.

Dark simply shrugged and continued sharpening the ninja star in his hand, "You hired me to kill the kid, I was simply observing his fighting style." He didn't react to the familiar arms that enveloped him, a dainty hand running down his cheek affectionately.

"Don't yell at poor Dark." Ayame pouted and rested her chin on top of his head, "He's really torn up inside to have to kill that boy. It's like… slaying one of his own." She playfully pinched his cheek, "The poor dear,"

The cloaked figure groaned as Dark swatted Ayame's hand away, "Even so, we cannot pass a chance to conquer that world!"

"Be silent!" The shadow in the mirror bellowed. He waited for the occupants of the large church to look towards him, "I will trust Dark knows what he is doing." He lifted a glass to his face and drank from it, "Until then, await their arrival. Take a lesson from him and test their strength. If the time proves right, kill them, but do not reveal your true ability!" He commanded, "We must always remain prepared for the Angels, they are bound to strike at any moment."

Dark grunted and threw his ninja-star, the sharp throwing knife sticking into the wall with little effort, "I will complete my contract," He met the red eyes of the shadow, "I will do nothing more."

The cloaked figure tore off his cloak, revealing a man wearing a leather suit, face covered with a black mask, "It makes no difference to me boy," He flexed the fingers of his right hand, enjoying the sound the gauntlet covering it made, "Caligula will make quick work of Shinigami's brat."

"Not if I kill him first." An identical man walked out of the shadows, ripping off his cloak as well. His suit was a deep red, almost black, but the name 'Nero' glowed with an orange, fire-like light on his chest, "I will crucify that maggot with little effort."

Dark snorted indignantly, "So who gets that chick with the pig-tails?"

The shadow chuckled deeply, "It is being dealt with, simply focus on your tasks and leave the rest to me."

"Yes my king,"

**xxx**

The first thing they felt was the light drizzle on their cheeks. Then they felt the solid streets below their feet. Slowly, their senses were coming back to them, the scene familiar to only three in their group. The others, the crisp, surprisingly clean air was a bit foreign. The gloomy scene of the rainy city made them a bit on edge.

"I really don't like this place." Liz held onto Patty, nervously glancing around the dark, empty streets.

Clair chuckled a bit and looked at the street sign, "Perfect, we're right by Azure Heights Hotel." She turned to the others with a smile, "We can rest there, the Abyss themselves can't move for three days."

"Why is that?" Maka curiously asked, following the calm woman inside the nicely lit hotel.

Clair hopped over the front desk and retrieved a few room keys, "It's just a weakness of their Black Blood. You see, it all comes from the same kishin, a being known only as the Thorn King. We really haven't found a significant cause, so we simply use it to our benefit."

"A good idea," Stein took one of the keys and immediately grabbed Death Scythe by the collar, "It'll probably be best for Meisters to stay with their Weapons, so… good night."

Death Scythe clawed the carpet, glaring at Soul, "No, I forbid it, I am not leaving my sweet innocent Maka alone with that, that _thing_!" Death Scythe started crying, finding his attempts to reach Maka were fruitless compared to Stein's strength, "NOOO, MAKA!"

Clair watched the scene with a hint of amusement and turned to the remaining teens, "Well, each room has two beds so it shouldn't be too awkward," She distributed the keys accordingly and started upstairs, "Good night, and be sure to get some shut eye."

"Geez," Soul pocketed the key, "you'd think your dad could tone it down on the 'Soul Hatin' after all this time." He scratched his head and yawned. He started for the stairs, "Come on Maka, I'm tired." Both said their goodnights and went upstairs.

As they walked out of earshot, Black Star suddenly burst into laughter, "I am a genius." He held a key in his hand and tossed it up, catching it as it fell. He soon noticed everyone watching him curiously and grinned wider, "Let's just say this god has just played his best prank ever." He pointed to Tsubaki, who was holding their key.

Kid slowly looked towards the front desk, noticing a certain key missing, one that was definitely supposed to be there, "I must say," He looked to a still laughing Black Star, "that was pretty smooth."

"Yeah," Patty giggled along with the loud shinobi, "Soul never saw it coming." By this time, both Black Star and Patty were silent, listening for the ever humorous sound of an executed prank. Before long, even Tsubaki was doing the same, allowing an underused impishness to take control.

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

"BLACK STAAAAR!"

**xxx**

Soul tried to stop the blood gushing from his nose, not from any thoughts rushing through his head, but from a freshly brewed kick from his female Meister. The girl in question was stomping down the hall, her face as red as a tomato. Soul, still in slight shock at how this could happen, glared at the key in his hand, "Mark my words you little… I'll get you for this." He slammed the door, lurching at the way his coat smelled like strawberries and cream, memories of the heart-shaped bed with satin sheets still etched in his memory, "I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up you pervert!" Maka punched the elevator button, not caring that her face was still very red. When the door slid closed, she let out the breath she was holding and brought her hands to her face, "Ugh, why do boys have to be so… lecherous!" She tried to shake the inappropriate thoughts from her head as the elevator stopped, trying to act nonchalant as the doors slid open once more. However, her face simply reddened again when she found her friends laughing historically. Kid was trying to keep his composure, hiding his laughter with periodical coughs. Liz and Patty were supporting each other, holding their guts in pain as they laughed. Black Star more than made up for Tsubaki's quiet giggles, rolling on the floor like a preschooler. Maka glared at all of them, her pigtails rising slightly, "All of you are so immature!"

Black Star wiped his eyes and tried to withstand the ache in his sides, "Ah, Soul ol' pal," He looked to the stairs when the white-haired Weapon appeared, "done already? You work quick."

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Do you normally carry books with you wherever you go?"

"You want one too?"

"…Understood, good night."

**xxx**

"How does a person carry a freakin' dictionary on them wherever they go?" Black Star rubbed the bump on his head. He was sitting on his bed, waiting for Tsubaki to finish in the bathroom.

Tsubaki exited the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, "You know you deserved it. That was a pretty mean joke." She carefully folded her clothes and placed them aside, grateful that the hotel had pajamas in the closet, 'This is a pretty high class place.' She followed Black Star with her eyes as he huffed, going into the bathroom with a solid scowl on his face. She allowed a short giggle and climbed into bed, facing the window so she could watch the everlasting storm outside, 'I wonder, why does it always rain here?' Her eyelids grew heavy, the steady beat of the water dripping from the window-sill lolling her to sleep. However, as a flash of lightning lit the sky, she caught the glimpse of a shadow atop a distant building. She shot upright, noticing the person was staring right into their room.

PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:

_The world flipped on him, the cold, wet floor felt against his back. A rough hand gripped his aqua-colored hair, a fist repeatedly slamming into his abdomen. Blood erupted from his lips, the overwhelming wavelength sent through his body. After the fifth hit, he was released, allowed to rolled to his knees in utter agony, "D-Don't underestimate me," He coughed up more blood, "you're dealing with the number one Meister here."_

_"Hardly," Dark snarled, sitting down on the broken pillar from before, "if anything, you're an embarrassment. A blind monkey could find you in the middle of a jungle you're so obnoxiously loud." He proudly showed his torso, his hoodie open without a care to the pouring rain. Black Star's eyes went to the left part of his chest, glaring at the etched out tattoo, the same tattoo he wore on his arm proudly._

_"Why," Black Star got to his feet, "why do you run from it?" He stepped forward, "You should accept the punishment that comes from that tattoo, not hide from it by scratching it out!"_

_Dark glared at Black Star, "I don't run from people who left me for dead." He stood up once more, reaching behind him. As he approached Black Star, he slowly drew his double-bladed kodachi._

**A/N: Still couldn't help myself with the last part. I told myself, "Do not go there", but I just couldn't help it! Anyway, next chapter is going to be intense so keep reading, and please drop a review!**


	5. Dark Silver

Dark Silver

**Dark Silver**

Black Star exited the bathroom, enjoying the feeling of his freshly brushed teeth, "Time to hit the sack, I'm exhausted." He yawned dramatically and looked to Tsubaki's bed. His eyes widened in shock and confusion, seeing it was absent one Tsubaki, 'Where did she go?' Normally, he would've shrugged it off and figured she was getting a drink of water or something, but his senses said that something was off. It was a subtle feeling, the same feeling he had when he actually applied his shinobi teachings, 'Tsubaki, tell me you didn't go off on your own.' He carefully looked out the window, catching a glimpse of a young woman in light clothing hopping on the rooftops. Black Star opened the window and jumped after his partner, dashing into the now heavy falling rain.

Seconds after his leap, Tsubaki rushed in to the room, "Black Star," She stopped, noticing the room was completely empty, 'Oh no,' She ran to the open window, seeing Black Star leaping on the rooftops. Looking further ahead f him, she saw a double of herself, leading the unsuspecting shinobi towards a darker part of the city. Tsubaki bit her lip, stuck as to what she should do. It would be a bad idea to rush off, but if she wasted time by fetching everyone, they might be too late to save Black Star, 'If something is to happen,' She hopped onto the windowsill, 'it will happen to us both.' She jumped into the night, the rain slapping her face as the wind whipped her hair.

Black Star chased after 'Tsubaki', already soaked by the sheets of freezing rain descending from the blackened sky. His senses were on edge, his muscles tensed and ready to react. His peripheral vision told him that they were in a poorly lit part of the city, buildings in disrepair surrounding them. Before long, he was nearing a particular building that used to be some sort of mansion. The roof was half fallen in, the interior of the European style mansion lying in shambles. Moonlight spilled into the structure, illuminating only the bare minimum of the ruin, "Tsubaki," Black Star called, having lost sight of his partner, 'Something isn't right.' He glanced around carefully, noting that he was in the entrance hall, just at the base of a set of stairs.

"Tch," The sharp sound echoed through the lifeless entrance hall, "to think, a fundamental technique was able to trap you so easily." Black Star looked to the winding staircase, seeing that someone sat on the pillar that blocked it summit. His head was covered by the hood of his sweater, a beanie sporting a visor worn on his head. The hoodie was open, showing his toned torso and various scars. His pants were black, white tattoo-like designs covering them.

Black Star glared at the new face, "Is that anyway to talk to someone who's number one?" He fully faced the stranger, taking a loose but defensive stance, "What have you done with Tsubaki?"

The young man smirked slightly, "Nothing," He motioned behind Black Star, "I simply used you to reel her in." He snapped his fingers, the fake Tsubaki jumping from the shadows to intercept the real one, "You know what to do Ayame."

Outside, the real Tsubaki was fast approaching. She'd lost sight of Black Star, the pouring rain and rising mist obscuring her vision. However, as she jumped from the top of a tall building, she saw her fake self sitting atop the shattered gat of the mansion, grinning innocently, "Who are you, and what did you do to Black Star!?"

The fake twirled around, smoke covering her form. When the smoke dispersed, a young woman with blonde hair and pale skin smirked back at Tsubaki. Her outfit resembled Tsubaki's, but her dress was made of a more leathery material, the rain cascading down the surface and dripping into the cement below. He arms were covered from just below her shoulder and went to cover her hands, "Aw, lose sight of your little boyfriend?" Ayame giggled and jumped back, seeing Tsubaki withdraw a ninja-star.

Tsubaki took a step towards the gate, holding in a curse when Ayame dashed away into the darkness of the mansion. She carefully followed eyes on the lookout for any sign of her partner, or a trap. After running through the dark and winding halls of the empty mansion, she stopped in a ballroom. The floor was made of white tiles, the material broken and filthy after years of disrepair. Carefully looking around, Tsubaki found Ayame sitting atop a turned over oak table, the moonlight illuminating her curvy figure, "Where is Black Star!?"

Ayame stretched and snapped her fingers, "Dark was right, you two are careless." She giggled as a smoke bomb went off, removing a small container from the pouch at her hip. Lazily tossing it towards Tsubaki, the container exploded, a loud bang and a bright flash lighting the ballroom slightly.

Tsubaki dropped to her knees, trying to keep the smoke out of her lungs, but the stun grenade had did its job. Her vision was uneven, her eyes under steep attack from the smoke and the flash of light. Her ears were ringing from the loud bang, unable to pick up Ayame's light footsteps as she neared. In seconds, Tsubaki found herself hoisted up and dragged to the table, a cloth-like material binding her arms and legs. As the ringing in her ears faded, the first thing she heard was her enemy's smooth voice.

"Be a good girl and watch the show, Dark wanted you to see this." She giggled again and slipped into the darkness, leaving Tsubaki tied up in the black colored bounds that held her.

Tsubaki fought the pain in her head and looked over the balcony in front of her, seeing the entrance hall clearly. She gasped, seeing Black Star standing at the foot of a winding staircase, looking up at a young teen around his age seated on a fallen pillar. The entrance itself used to be covered by glass, shards of it still littering the floor. Marble pillars lined the filthy, red carpet that ran down the center and towards a large set of doors, blocked by fallen debris, 'Black Star,' She watched nervously, unable to cry out to him because of the cloth covering her mouth.

xxx

Dark continued to stare at Black Star, waiting for Ayame's signal. He heard a light giggle and knew that it was done, "Now that we have an audience, we can commence."

Black Star glanced upwards, seeing Tsubaki bound and looking down at him, "Tsubaki GACK!" Black Star was struck in his stomach, sent airborne towards the door. He landed on the hard floor and slid, holding his stomach in shock. His resistance to pain was great, but that punch had hurt, badly, "Coward," He coughed, "fight me like a man!" He looked to Dark, the shady teen looking at him in disappointment.

"I'm a shinobi punk," Dark slowly approached him, "deception is how I fight!" He raised his foot and brought his heel down, but Black Star caught it. Dar's other leg was kicked from under him, forcing him to the ground as Black Star sprang to his feet.

Black Star loomed over him, He raised his fist, his wavelength sparking around his knuckles. Black Star brought his fist down, but Dark rolled out of the way and to his feet. The aqua-haired shinobi wouldn't give Dark a chance to recover, dashing at him with shocking speed, "What's wrong!?" He started boasting loudly as he ran circles around Dark, punching him in as he did, "Too shocked to counter?"

Dark's face was in a set scowl, taking Black Star's punches and shrugging them off, "Your wavelength," He started, "is pathetic." He jabbed to his right, catching Black Star in the nose. Due the speed he was running, the impact was enough to stun Black Star, giving Dark all the time he needed. As Black Star stumbled back, Dark delivered a strong punch to his abdomen, forcing him against one of the many pillars lining the room. The hired killer mercilessly leaned into Black Star's exposed torso, shooting his wavelength through his punches, "Absolutely pathetic, I can't even think of a stronger word to use to describe this." He stood still as Black Star doubled over from the shattered pillar, blood gushing from his nose and mouth. A shaky hand gripped Dark's hoodie, a fist hitting his cheek seconds afterward. He stumbled back a bit and chuckled, "At least you have some fight in you."

Black Star put some distance between him and Dark, "Who the hell are you?" He recognized the style, seeing a hint of his own in the strong stances and strikes. Dark simply opened his hoodie enough to expose the left side of his chest, the sight making Black Star gasp. On the toned pecks, there was a maelstrom of scars, each focused around a familiar tattoo, the tattoo of a star, "T-That symbol,"

"That's right," Dark glared at Black Star, "I used to be a member of the Star Clan, the very clan that Shibusen wiped out all those years ago." His glare hardened, "Those dogs tried to dispel me, casting me out without a care. If it weren't for my mother's kindness, I would be dead by now."

Black Star's shock died out, a neutral expression on his face, "So you're doing this for revenge."

Dark chuckled again, "Nope," He shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm a hired killer; I'm simply doing my job." A crazed look passed though his eyes, "The fact that you wear that tattoo simply makes it easier on my shattered mind to do so!" Black Star went on the offense, trying to punch Dark, but the skilled fighter simply redirected his attack and kneed him in his exposed side. While Black Star dropped in pain, three ribs already shattered, Dark grabbed by his head and threw him.

The world flipped on him, the cold, wet floor felt against his back. A rough hand gripped his aqua-colored hair, a fist repeatedly slamming into his abdomen. Blood erupted from his lips, the overwhelming wavelength sent through his body. After the fifth hit, he was released, allowed to rolled to his knees in utter agony, "D-Don't underestimate me," He coughed up more blood, "you're dealing with the number one Meister here."

"Hardly," Dark snarled, sitting down on the broken pillar from before, "if anything, you're an embarrassment. A blind monkey could find you in the middle of a jungle you're so obnoxiously loud." He proudly showed his torso, his hoodie open without a care to the pouring rain. Black Star's eyes went to the left part of his chest, glaring at the etched out tattoo, the same tattoo he wore on his arm proudly.

"Why," Black Star got to his feet, "why do you run from it?" He stepped forward, "You should accept the punishment that comes from that tattoo, not hide from it by scratching it out!"

Dark glared at Black Star, "I don't run from people who left me for dead." He stood up once more, reaching behind him. As he approached Black Star, he slowly drew his double-bladed kodachi.

On the balcony, Tsubaki fought her bonds, desperately watching the scene before her. She couldn't sit back and wait for Black Star to die. This guy wasn't a normal enemy, he was a true Star Clan ninja, a murderer. She felt her heart skip, the realization that her efforts were fruitless tempting her mind. A smooth hand stroked her chin, Ayame's smooth voice returning to her ear.

"Isn't he a sight to behold?" Ayame purred, "He's been killing for years, while you and that boy have been playing games, he's been spilling blood. He's a professional, someone who breaks his enemy physically and mentally." Sighing Ayame twirled around, leaning against the railing of the balcony when she neared it, "It's sad though," She looked to Tsubaki, "you'll have to find a new partner after all this." Tsubaki fought once more, but Ayame simply giggled in amusement, "Oh don't worry," She looked to Dark, "he won't kill Black Star tonight, but by the time he's through, he'll wish he were dead."

'No,' Tsubaki looked at Black Star, seeing his usual resolve leave his eyes as Dark neared, 'why are you suddenly giving up? You're better than this, you can beat him!' She shut her eyes tightly, withholding the tears stinging her eyes. She hated seeing a weak Black Star, it just didn't fit him. She knew, deep down she knew Black Star was suffering. It had slipped slightly when they went to the Town of Needles, pursuing her brother. He had supported her, but she was too emotionally tired to even try to help him, 'Black Star,'

Ayame smiled at Tsubaki and turned to look down, frowning when she did, "Oh boo, it seems we're being interrupted." She took out a smoke bomb and turned to Tsubaki, "Bye-bee, hope we meet again Tsubaki. It was fun talking with you." Ayame leaped off of the balcony, descending towards Dark, "Dark,"

"I know," He glanced towards the door and caught Ayame, "I'll finish you some other time." Dark glared down at Black Star, "Let's see if you're any less of an embarrassment when you fight with your weapon." At that, Ayame threw down the smoke bomb, covering their silent escape.

Just as the smoke dissipated, Maka, Soul, and the others rushed in. Clair ran in and jumped up to Tsubaki, changing her arm into a large claw with scythe-blades for fingers. She carefully slashed the black cloth and freed Tsubaki, the kind weapon rushing down to a battered Black Star.

"Black Star," Tsubaki went to help him up, but he roughly shoved her hands away. Without muttering a word, Black Star limped towards the exit, muttering curses under his breath. Tsubaki looked after him, worry lining her eyes, "Black Star,"

"Tsubaki," Maka kept Soul firmly in her grasp, "what happened?"

Kid looked around, seeing the very last remains of smoke, "I'm going to assume that you were drawn into a trap by our enemy." He released Liz and Patty, the twins returning to normal and taking a look around.

Tsubaki slowly nodded and looked to Black Star, "We were unable to… uh," She was stuck, not wanting to say that her partner was beaten or fear of his reaction.

"Unable to what?" Patty ignored her sister's shivering at their surroundings.

"I WAS BEAT ALRIGHT," Black Star punched the pillar near him out of sheer anger, "I wasn't even able to leave a freakin' mark!" His muscles tensed and then relaxed, his hair covering his eyes from view as he faced the wall.

Stein sighed and scratched his head, "Well, it seems we were taken off guard on this one. We'll return to the hotel and get some sleep, we'll move to rescue Azrael tomorrow."

Tsubaki kept her gaze on her heavily injured partner, "What are we going to do about his injuries? He received a lot of internal damage."

"The rain," Clair decided to speak, having seen enough of the tense atmosphere, "the rain will speed up his healing process." Everyone stared at her in disbelief, "Listen, I didn't make this world, it has weird rules and stuff." She shrugged and started out. Slowly, everyone followed, Black Star hanging back with Tsubaki by his side.

'Dark,' Black Star glared at the various puddles around him, 'I'll beat you, next time, you'll see just how great I am.' His bruises soon disappeared, his ribs reverting back to being cracked instead of broken. As the Meisters and their Weapons walked through the rain, the ominous omen of their enemy's strength hung over their heads.

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:

_"My, my, my," The man in gold armor stretched, "I should've put a restriction on that stupid sword when I had the chance." He put his hands on the pistol-swords that hung at his hips, "Sorry, but it looks like I'll have to kill you." He drew them, spinning around and stopping in a loose stance, "No hard feelings, Maka was it?"_

**A/N: Dang, I had to do it. Anyway, don't worry, they'll meet again, but what will happen when their weapons get involved in the fight. Anyway, next chapter Maka and Soul get to meet their enemy, but it will offer a challenge they've never faced. What do you do when the person you are fighting is obligated to kill you, but he's not a bad person? Please read and review!**


	6. Cloudy Silver

Cloudy Silver

**Cloudy Silver**

_She found herself, once again, walking in the rain. Like that scene a year ago, she walked with her hood covering her head. However, the hood did more than protect her dark brown hair; it also hid the tears slipping down her cheeks. She felt horrible, she didn't feel human, she felt like a monster. She shivered, remembering two amber eyes watching her every move as she left their apartment, 'I'm the worst,' She sniffled and wiped her face, 'I didn't even ask him why he wouldn't do it.' She suddenly stopped, finding herself at the door to her home, their home. _

_"Ah," A calm voice spoke from behind her, "back so soon?" His voice was even, no hint of malice, no trace of negativity. All she could do was gape at him, her hot tears still mixing with the rain. He withdrew his key and smoothly placed it in the slot, "Come on, there's no point in staying out in the rain." He made sure to cover her with his trusty umbrella, ignoring the fact that he was the one without any sort of protection. _

_She walked into the warm apartment silently, eyes downcast as he followed her inside. She remained still as he turned on the lights, adjusted the temperature, and went into the kitchen, "Azrael," Her voice sounded so small, she hated it when she was like this. He stopped whatever he was doing, his back facing her. She didn't wait for him to speak, instead flinging herself against him, crying into back, "I-I'm sorry," She blubbered, "I didn't know, I swear I didn't." She hugged him tighter, afraid his lack of response was out of dislike, "I promise, I won't kill a witch, I swear! Just please say something."_

_"Any ideas for dinner?"_

Clair opened her eyes slowly, nuzzling her nose into her white hoodie. She turned on her back, using her hoodie as a makeshift pillow, 'That dream… why do I always have it when he's not near me?' She yawned and sat up, stretching as the moonlight bathed her body. She turned to the large window with drowsy eyes, 'It's always night here, this place is depressing.' Slapping her face gently, she put on a cheery face, "Alright," Her eyes danced with determination, "time to go save Azrael!"

**xxx**

"Hmmm," Death the Kid, son of the great Shinigami himself, was currently facing his latest foe. On a daily bases, he finds himself facing enemies of great proportions, but today, he was staring down… a vending machine, "this machine is an abomination." He turned his back on the device and folded his arms, "How can such a finely measured box hold such horrible symmetry inside."

"What are you going on about now?" Liz groaned and looked towards the vending machine. She shot a glare at Kid, remembering how difficult he made it to go to bed. At first, it was because the beds weren't evenly covered by the sheets, then it was the toilet paper in the bathroom. After hours of resisting the urge to strangle him, they all ended up sleeping in the same bed in a 'symmetrical' order, "You hate the machine," Liz started as her eye twitched, "because it doesn't have the same amount of Apple Danishes as Lemon." It was more a statement than a question.

Kid grinned at her, "So you understand my quandary."

"I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Liz jumped at Kid in a blind, exhaust driven, rage. Luckily, Patty was there to hold her back, laughing at her sibling and Kid as always. Sobering slightly, Patty looked to the stairs, seeing Maka and Soul make their way down.

"Good morning," She smiled happily and let go of Liz, confident she was calm once more. Patty made her way to the eating section of the hotel, taking a seat behind Soul when he flopped into a seat, "Have a good night?"

Soul looked at her with a mix of astonishment and anger, "Isn't it a bit early to be so hyper?" He yawned and looked over to Maka, "Hey, get me some orange juice."

Maka turned up her nose and continued gathering something to eat, "Get it yourself, I still haven't forgiven you."

Soul snorted, "I don't remember doing anything. Why would a cool guy like me make a move on someone who's as flat as a air-strip?"

BAM

Patty watched in awe as Maka tossed her food up off her trey, smacking Soul with it before catching every bit of her breakfast, "Wow, you're amazing Maka." She giggled at the large red mark on Soul's face and eyed the blueberry muffins, "I wonder how all this stuff stays fresh."

"Nobody ever said this world worked like ours." Stein calmly descended the stairs, Death Scythe following, "Unlike the real world, this place works on the theory that 'time is nothing but an illusion, thus it does not exist'. Because time was not wanted when this place was made, it does not exist here." He took up an apple and started eating, savoring the taste.

"Good morning Maka!" Death Scythe appeared next to his daughter, "Do you need Daddy to get you anything?"

"I'm good,"

"Then how about a nice conversation over breakfast?"

"Not in the mood to talk," Maka dodged and looked at Soul, "Soul, do you remember what I mentioned last night?"

Soul gave her a blank look, "I thought you were still mad at me."

Spirit shot Soul a look, "Come again, why would Maka be mad at you?"

Maka shrugged, "I'm over it, now do you remember?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk," Spirit slumped in disappointment, "and stop acting like I'm not here."

Soul sighed heavily, "Yeah, yeah, I remember. You said something about getting Black Star back or something. Only problem is, you don't have a single clue how to prank somebody." He grinned at her glare.

"There you go again, did I miss something last night?"

Maka continued to eye Soul, "Excuse me for not being a delinquent; I have little time for idiotic behavior between studying and keeping you out of trouble." She shot back.

"That's right, my Maka isn't some slacker like you."

Soul grunted, "So how do you plan on getting them back? That trick last night was pretty steep."

"I ask again, what happened!?"

Maka blushed deeply, "Don't remind me."

Death Scythe looked from Soul to Maka, his mind slowly piecing together its own twisted version of last night's occurrences. Little did he know, he was playing into Black Star's hands. Spirit pointed an accusing finger at Soul, "YOU BEAST! You tried to indecently touch my little girl didn't you!?"

…

…

…

"Oh my," Stein hopped behind the front desk while everyone else took cover. He nonchalantly ate his apple, "It was nice knowing you senpai." An explosion went off, Death Scythe slamming into the wall. Everyone carefully peeked out, seeing Maka holding her dictionary in a shaking hand.

The red girl stomped off, "I'll be waiting outside!"

Everyone laughed at the scene, however, as the seconds ticked by, the laughter died. The absence of a certain loud laugh seemed to suck the merry out of the atmosphere, eyes either going to the floor or upwards. Soul's jaw tightened, "Black Star,"

**xxx**

Tsubaki was at a loss. She'd tried talking to Black Star the night before, but he simply dug under the covers and went to sleep. Luckily, as Clair predicted, the rain sped up his healing, at least physically. She knew that seeing another Star ninja was a shock, but to be mercilessly beaten by him so easily was a blow all its own, 'Black Star,' Tsubaki withdrew into the bathroom, still not knowing how approach him as he looked out the window. He hadn't spoken a word, he hadn't even looked at her, 'Are you mad at me for not being able to help?' She wished to be able to actually ask him such a question, but she was too uncertain of herself.

It was the way they were. They never went past their surface problems. The closest they ever came was when she fought her brother. Black Star had subtly offered her what little comfort he could give, and that, within itself, did wonders. Now, as he was facing an emotional trial of his own, she felt powerless to help, 'I'm a terrible partner.' Tsubaki bit her lip as the hot water of the shower poured over her.

In the room, Black Star was deep in thought. He had lost, plain and simple. Dark had outclassed him on all terms, especially terms he boasted about, 'He knew me like the back of his hand.' His eyes sharpened in anger, 'Who does he think I am, some pest to be observed on glass!?' His angered expression lowered into a blank one, realizing he had little room to puff himself up. He sighed and looked towards the closed bathroom door, hearing the water running, 'I should talk to Tsubaki. Knowing her, she's probably finding some way to blame herself for this.' Black Star returned to looking out the window, waiting for his partner to exit the bathroom. In a few minutes, she did, steam lightly flowing out into the room.

Silence hung among the pair as Tsubaki dried her hair, preparing to tie it up in her usual fashion. She watched Black Star in shock when he suddenly stood up, grabbing a towel and started into the bathroom. Before he closed the door, he looked back at her, his eyes holding more of an apology than any accusation.

"It ain't your fault, quit worrying about it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yet again!?" Nero looked at the lounging Dark with a snarl, "You had that boy in your clutches and you let him live!? What kind of killer are you, what are we paying you for!?" Nero punched the nearest pillar, cracking the white material.

Dark shrugged, "His pals showed up. I told you, I only kill those who I'm hired to kill, no one else."

"You filthy pig!" Nero took a threatening step, but Caligula stopped him.

Caligula shook his head, "Leave it alone Nero, their time will come."

In a few seconds, the masked warrior calmed, looking back to Dark with a hidden scowl, "When they arrive, I'll show how a real murderer kills their prey."

"Arguing as always I see." The mirror hanging above the altar came to life, the Thorn King's shadow appearing inside, "Have they begun to move yet?"

Dark grunted, "Yeah, they just started towards the center of the city. They'll pass the clock-tower in a few minutes most likely." He glanced behind him when Ayame yawned dramatically and flung her arms around him, eyes looking drowsy, "Don't lean on me."

"So what're we going to do about them?" Ayame ignored Dark and held on a bit tighter, mentally grinning, "We can't make it too easy for them."

The Thorn King chuckled darkly, "Yes, indeed. Fortunately, I have already prepared their next challenger. You are to remain idle until I give the order, the swine must be held for two more days before my armies can move once more."

Nero bowed respectfully, "Understood my lord, but," His eyes traveled to a figure chained down to a chair, "what do we do with him?"

"Isn't it obvious Nero?" Caligula shot a taunting glance to the man in the chair, "He is to be the power-source for the machine. It'll take a few more hours, but as soon as it's activated, we'll be more than ready to move."

From the other side of the mirror, in a blank world covered in dark thorns, the Thorn King sat on his throne. It was the only object in view, a large throne made of dark trees, twisting into a grotesque shape. Long, sharp thorns protruded from the throne, the bark they came from looking like the screaming faces of dead men. His body was large, covered by a dark cape that hid all but his head. His face was a white mask, a twisted and evil version of Shinigami's mask, "Oh sacred blade of the Golden Army," He withdrew a golden sword, the blade shining in the darkened realm, "I command the soldier sealed within to do my bidding, fulfill the promise of absolute obedience!"

The blade began to glow even brighter, the Thorn King raising it. He brought the sword down, slashing open a gate that hung in the air. He waited silently, watching as a man pulled himself out of the golden gate that appeared. The warrior wore all black: a black short-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black boots. Strapped over the black outfit was golden armor, sheets covering his thighs, wrists, and the top of his boots. From his belt, a cloth hung to the ground, "So, who used the sword this time?" He ran a hand though his black hair, making sure to straighten the single streak of blue. His coal-colored eyes rested on the Thorn King and he sighed heavily, "Honestly, you'd think those stupid people would've added a 'Malevolence check' feature or something."

"Warrior of Gold," The Thorn King dramatically started.

"Leon,"

The darkly dressed king stopped in mid breath to look down at Leon, "I beg your pardon?"

"My name numb nuts," Leon folded his arms and rolled his eyes, "it's Leon."

The Thorn King hid a scowl behind his mask, "Very well, Leon," He spat the name with venom, "I have a job for you." He didn't give the warrior time to respond, "You are to hunt down a Scythe Meister by the name of Maka Albarn. Find her, then kill her without question."

"What's wrong oh mighty king," Leon smirked, "scared of a little girl?"

The Thorn King glared at Leon, "For your sake, your sword best be as sharp as your rebellious tongue!" He made a sweeping motion with his hand, a black portal opening, "NOW GO, and do not fail me!"

Leon snorted and walked towards the gate, waving nonchalantly, "Yeah, yeah, rape, pillage, and burn. Why don't you evil types come up with something original for once?" Leon felt the darkness envelope and transport him. He allowed a deep scowl to form on his face, a bitter taste on his tongue, 'I hate this, how come this guy got hold of the sword? I warned those fools that our power could be misused.' Leon stretched and relaxed, running his palms over the handles of the weapons at his hips. Before long, he found himself standing next to a clock-tower, the cool night kissing his freshly awakened body, 'Might as well get comfortable,' Leon walked over to the steps leading up to the tower's entrance, taking a seat and sighing yet again.

**xxx**

"So are we all ready to go?" Clair looked back at everyone, seeing them nod. Stein and Death scythe took point, followed by the other Meisters with their Weapons. Clair took up the rear, instructing them down a street that looked familiar to Soul and Maka.

Stein hummed with curiosity, feeling a slight eeriness to the air. It was something he seldom felt, but it was definitely there, 'Something's off,' He continued to jog in the direction Clair instructed, "Everyone stay on guard, we know that the enemy has some members that can still attack at anytime."

Everyone took in the information, easing themselves into a full out sprint rather than a jog. After a couple blocks, they came upon the clock-tower, the center of enigmatic city. They rounded the corner and came to a halt, seeing a man lounging on the steps of the clock-tower. If not for his loud, golden armor, he would've gone unnoticed in the night. The strange man adjusted his lounging position so that he was sitting up, facing the group of Meisters and Weapons. His coal-colored eyes examined each of them, immediately ignoring the males. He raised his hand, seeing all of them tense into defensive positions. He then brought his hand down, pointing to none other than… Clair, "I'll assume you're Maka?"

Clair looked around and pointed to herself, "Uh, no I'm not."

Leon's face fell, 'But every other female is so… young,' He looked to Tsubaki and Liz, "One of you two then?" Once again, he received a 'no', "Don't tell me it's you." He looked at Patty, silently relieved when she shook her head 'no'. He did a once over, staring at them all for a full three minutes. Suddenly, he returned to a lounging position, "Must have the wrong folks," He waved his hand, "move along."

Now, any person with common sense would take this opportunity to simply leave. However, among the band of Shibusen Meisters was a lad who was… a bit on the blunt-slash-slow side. Without a second thought, Black Star grabbed Maka's wrist and raised her hand, "Oi, she's right here!"

"BLACK STAR!"

Leon squinted and looked to a rather angry girl with pig-tails, "Well I'll be," He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "I could've sworn she was an overly skinny, sexually confused guy." When Maka's rage shifted to him, Leon straightened, "I have a feeling that I should've kept that to myself."

Soul bit back a snicker, "Yeah, that probably would've been a good idea." He yelped when a gloved hand gripped his shirt, his crimson eyes meeting the flaming emerald orbs of his partner, "Alright, alright, I get the point." He changed into a scythe, noticing that Maka was gripping a bit harder than usual.

"Good idea," Stein took off his glasses and put them in his coat-pocket, "the rest of us will go on ahead." Stein started forward, the others hesitantly following. As they ran down the street, Stein allowed a ghost of a smirk, 'It's strange, but this guy might be her most challenging opponent so far.'

"Everyone," Clair called for their attention, "be prepared to break off. I have a feeling this will happen for each of us." She offered a reassuring smile after saying that, hoping to ease any rising anxiety.

Back with Maka and Leon, things were surprisingly calm. Leon remained aloof, his body language practically screaming that he really didn't care for this. Maka caught this fact and gave him a slightly perplexed look, "You don't seem like you want to be here. Why are you after me?"

"My, my, my," The man in gold armor stretched, "I should've put a restriction on that stupid sword when I had the chance." He put his hands on the pistol-swords that hung at his hips, "Sorry, but it looks like I'll have to kill you." He drew them, spinning around and stopping in a loose stance, "No hard feelings, Maka was it?" He completely ignored her question. He stood out of his stance and held one of his pistol-swords backwards. Smirking, he raised his other weapon, pulling the trigger.

Maka easily saw the bullet and dodged, spinning Soul as she went on the counterattack. She quickly closed the distance between them, ascending the steps with a single leap. She twirled around, bringing Soul around to make a slash at his head, only to have Leon duck under it and slam his shoulder into her. Maka was pushed back by his superior size, but she was nimble enough to close the distance once more.

"Fine," Leon drove one of his pistol-swords, the one that was strangely larger, into the cement and retaliated. Maka and Leon engaged in a maelstrom of strikes, parries, and dodges. They were equal in speed, proven by Maka's dodging of his combinations of slashing and shooting. On the flip side, Leon was able to weave past the swipes of her Weapon. However, his size became apparent when he managed to dodge yet another attack, ducking down once again. This time, he kicked upwards, pushing Maka back. Maka tried to keep her balance when she went airborne, but the still slippery cement caused her to fall.

She rolled to her feet as soon as she hit the ground, looking up towards Leon, "Maka," Soul forced her attention to Leon, the once left out pistol-sword pointed at her. Maka swallowed the lump in her throat, close enough to see the rounds held within the sword. Unlike its counterpart, it was loaded with explosive rounds, a grenade launcher.

"Soul," Maka spun her partner once more, time seeming to slow as Leon pulled the trigger.

"RESONANCE OF SOULS!"

Soul began to glow, his blade enlarging and forming the shape of a grinning, bloodthirsty crescent moon. She blocked with her Witch Hunt, the grenade round exploding harmlessly upon impact.

Leon watched her as the smoke began to clear, a smirk on his face, 'This girl is impressive, this might not be as easy as I thought.' He drove the explosive pistol-sword in the cement once more and got into a loose stance. In the distance, thunder roared through the air, a dry storm looming over the city stuck in perpetual night.

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER:

_She looked more like an angel of death, a morbidly beautiful sight that made him welcome death. It was interesting, stunning, and yet the stuff that makes you shiver upon thinking of it. As his own Witch Hunt neared hers, the golden light and the cool glow of Soul clashed. For a split second, it was as if day had finally come to the city. The fight… was over._

**A/N: Funny yet intensely action packed, that's why I like Soul Eater and that's how I write. I really appreciate the kind reviews, you guys are a real inspiration. Please continue to read and review!**


	7. Golden Silver

Golden Silver

**Golden Silver  
**  
_He was bored, oh so very bored. He stifled the sudden urge to dissect the squirrel scurrying around the tree he was sitting against, but the thought did occupy him for a few seconds. His half-lidded eyes surveyed the Meisters hanging out around him, enjoying the break they got to either eat lunch or just relax for a few minutes. It was a fairly nice spring day, so most of the Meisters decided to go outside, including himself._

He made a few observations, hoping to occupy his time for the remainder of the break period. From his position, the first thing he noticed was Spirit flirting with few girls that were gathered on the nearby steps. Rolling his eyes, he looked to his right, seeing Justin Law bobbing his head to his always loud headphones. With that last observation, he grew bored once again, 'I need someone new to observe,' He sighed and looked up, catching the sight of a person sleeping on the branch above, "Who's that?"

He leaned over, trying to get a better look at the snoozing person above him. In one motion, the darkly dressed sleeper flipped down, hanging upside down by his legs. His piercing amber eyes met his in a steady gaze, his eyes half-lidded like his used to be, "Can I help you?" His voice was even, but his features showed that he was an upperclassman. Examining him quickly, the strange upperclassman flipped down and looked at him, "The name's Benjamin, Benjamin Constantine."  
  
Stein took one last drag of his cigarette before throwing it away, stomping out the smoldering device. He slowly breathed out the smoke, watching as it danced to the tune of his memories of Azrael. Clair had gotten mixed up when they got to the entrance of a park, using the large statue as a place to get her bearings. Distant thunder sounded through the empty city, the dry storm coming ever closer to their location.

"I think it was this way, no that's how you get to the graveyard… hmm," Clair sat at the foot of the statue, trying to remember where to go, "if we take a right at this street then take a left it should be a straight shot to the Cathedral." Her pondering expression changed into one of certainty, a bright smile illuminating her tanned face, "Yup, that's it we take a right and then a left."

Liz stretched and looked around, "Finally, just as long as we don't have to go somewhere completely creepy." She had shivered when Clair mentioned going through a graveyard, 'Good thing we're not going there.'

Clair gave everyone a cautious look, "Well, we'll have to go through the Praetorian Tribute that acts as the Cathedral gate. It rests at the very center of the city, so it's actually a good place for an ambush." Liz was about to ask about this Praetorian Tribute, but before she could, a sharp noise raked through the air. Everyone covered their ears and dropped to their knees, the noise feeling like someone was driving a knife through their heads. However, the sound gave way to a low hum almost as soon as it was noticeable. All eyes turned upwards, a large pillar of light shooting into the cloudy sky. Clair, along with Stein, and Death Scythe, looked at the light with horror, "Oh no,"

"That doesn't look good." Kid placed his hands in his pockets and examined the light. Something about it felt familiar, not in a good way too, "Miss Clair," He started, "you said that we have to pass through a point that our enemy might set a trap?" Clair nodded at Kid, "Seeing how the Abyss have two days before becoming active again, I'll assume it will be another member of the organization we're up against."

"Let me guess," Clair smirked, "you're calling first dibs right?" Kid nodded, "Well it's not like I can argue. How about the rest of you?"

"Fine by me," Stein shrugged.

Black Star put his hands behind his head and shrugged as well, "As long as it ain't the guy I'm aiming for, I can't care less who you fight." With that, everyone proceeded, trying to filter out the low humming of the pillar of light in the distance.

**xxx**

The harsh sounds of metal hitting metal, and the whooshing of flapping clothes and limbs shifting the air filled the square holding the clock-tower. The British styled square held a dark charm, a charm that masked the small scars of the ongoing battle between two fighters. On one side, a warrior in black clothes and golden armor fought against a thin girl wielding a wicked scythe. The warriors pistol and gun hybrid swords fended off the blood-splattering attacks of the scythe, but the Witch Hunt always came dangerously close to cutting him.

With winded stances, the pair put distance between them, making sure to keep their eyes on their opponent, "What's wrong Megan, getting tired?"

Maka glared at Leon, "My name is Maka, you can at least get my name right by now!" She gripped Soul tighter, seeing how nonchalant he was about their fight. She just couldn't figure him out. Every word he said, every word his body language said spelled a sense of halfheartedness. He wasn't serious, he wasn't into the fighting at all, "Hey, why are you trying to kill me anyway?"

Soul shot Maka a look, figuring it was a rather stupid question, "Uh, Maka," He head-butted her, well I guess you'd say 'Pole-butted', "who cares!"

Leon chuckled at the pair and leaned forward, hands on his knees, "It's kind of complicated. You see, I was sealed into this sword, and whoever frees me gets to give me orders. I'm compelled to obey, no questions, no hesitation." His far-off expression melted into a slight smirk, "Well I guess it ain't so complicated after all."

Maka drove Soul into the ground, making sure to hear the 'ouch' before speaking, "So you're not here because you want to help conquer the world?"

Leon shook his head, "What the person does after my task is done is none of my business." He took up his pistol-swords and pointed them at Maka. He had run out of ammo already, so it was an even close ranged fight, "I wish it would've had a condition, but this is how it is I guess." He charged her without another word, ignoring the shocked look on her face.

Maka blocked his strikes and weaved around them, unable to bring herself to go on the offense. This was different, almost unheard of. How do you fight someone who's trying to kill because he has to? She ran through every book she had read, and lectures she'd heard, but nothing came to mind.

"MAKA," Soul called out in frustration. He was trying not to say anything, but Leon's strikes were hard and unforgiving. Maka's constant blocking and evading was doing nothing more than wear on his body, "Get a grip will you, this guy won't feel sorry for us when he kills us!"

Maka rolled away from Leon and leaped backwards, putting distance between them again, "I know, but I can't reap the soul of someone who isn't bad Soul." She stared into the eyes of Leon, seeing that he was also battling with how foul this fight was.

Soul grinned and closed his eyes, "For a bookworm, you sure are slow sometimes." He felt her gaze shift to him in confusion, "Look at him, that guy doesn't want to kill us, but he has to. It's almost cruel to let this drag on."

Maka looked back to Leon, starting to catch on to what Soul was alluding to, "Cruel," She tested the word, approaching the situation from an alternate direction.

The scythe-type Weapon nodded, "He's not telling you to feel sorry for him." He looked into the eyes of Leon once more, "He's telling you to beat him, free him from what he has to do."

Then realization hit her. Maka could clearly see the emotions radiating from Leon's well hidden thoughts. His eyes, his body language, his nonchalance, it was all to tell her what she was to do, "I understand now." She smiled at Leon sympathetically, "Hey Leon,"

"What is it," Leon stood up straight, holding both his pistol-swords at his side.

Maka spun Soul, its Witch Hunter form illuminating her face, "I won't hold back anymore, I understand now." She went into an aggressive stance, holding Soul in a slash ready position.

Leon smirked and got into an equally aggressive stance, allowing his left pistol-sword to sway in his loose grip, "Good to know… Maka," He charged her, his form blurring at his speed, "Let's see if you can free me!" The clash was even more monstrous than before. The strikes were harder, the dodges were tighter, but the fight was still very even. However, the stale mate was broken when Maka brought Soul down on Leon. Like many times before, Leon dodged, but he missed Maka's true intention. While Leon was distracted with positioning himself to strike, Maka had already kicked him in the face. As Leon recoiled back, she kicked him with her other foot, sending him staggering back. Dragging Soul along the ground, Maka planted her feet on the ground, letting out a strained yell as she brought Soul around for a finishing blow. A harsh clang was heard as Leon barely managed to deflect the strike with his pistol-sword, sending him back and into side of the clock-tower.

Maka watched as Leon staggered back to his feet, blood seeping from various scratches, "Soul, did you catch that?"

Soul nodded, "Yeah, he has to balance himself before he can use those swords."

Maka nodded, getting back into her stance, "I remember reading about those weapons before. They were made around the Victorian Age, but never grew in popularity because of balance issues. Leon is good, but even he has to make up for their balance somehow, and that was the ammo."

Soul laughed, gripping his side as he chuckled, "So you noticed that once his ammo ran out he was more unbalanced." He chuckled again, "Man, you really are the best partner."

Leon wiped the blood dripping from his chin and smirked, "Awesome, it seems you're the knowledgeable type." He raised his pistol-swords and slammed them together, both weapons becoming enveloped in a golden light, "LET'S GO PETER AND ANDREW, RESONANCE OF SOULS!" He drove the swords down, an explosion of light covering him and the swords.

Maka and Soul watched in shock as the light began to dissipate, fading away into floating golden feathers. What they saw made them swallow whatever access confidence they gained. In Leon's grasp, was a weapon as tall as he was. It was a golden, over-sized claymore in the shape of a cross. On its wide blade, the words 'end of your soul' was emblazoned, "Y-You're a Meister?"

Leon yanked the weapon from the ground and pointed it towards Maka, "I guess you could call me that. In my world, I was a lot like your Meisters, but I was sealed in the sword when…" He smirked, "well that's a bed-time story for another time." He concentrated his wavelength, fully syncing it with his weapon, "What do you say we end this with one strike, all or nothing!"

Maka returned his smirk, "Sounds good to me, you ready Soul?"

Soul grunted, his usual drool-marked smirk showing proudly, "I'll leave it in your capable hands." They both concentrated, the Witch Hunter glowing even more fiercely as the perpetual night dragged on. Maka bent her knees, shooting forward with Soul ready to cleave Leon in two, "Hexagonal Hunter!"

Leon shot towards the fast approaching Maka, various runes appearing around him as he rocketed towards her, "Soul's End!" Leon glared hard at Maka, his eyes opening to see her soul as she approached. As he examined her soul, his eyes widened, 'Well I'll be darned,'

She looked more like an angel of death, a morbidly beautiful sight that made him welcome death. It was interesting, stunning, and yet it was the sight that makes you shiver upon thinking of it. As his own Witch Hunt neared hers, the golden light and the cool glow of Soul clashed. For a split second, it was as if day had finally come to the city. The fight… was over. He closed his eyes and drove his Weapon, Soul's End, into the street. He chuckled lightly, looking up into the sky as another wave of thunder reached his ears, "Not bad kiddo, not bad at all."

Maka crashed to her knees, coughing violently. Soul was changed and at her side in a second, supporting Maka as the earlier injuries caught up to her. She strained to look at Leon, the golden warrior having his back facing her. He took a single strand of wheat from his pocket, the plant looking bent. He gently placed it in his mouth, just as his body was split in half.

Leon calmly sucked on the wheat as his body began to dissolve into more floating feathers, the golden glow warming his serene expression, "Hey Maka," He waved a disappearing hand calmly, "don't worry about it too much. For the longest time, I've already been dead."

Soul and Maka watched as Leon exploded into a shower of glowing feathers, surrounding them in the beautiful objects. The partners stood up as the feathers rained down around them, both relaxing as the battle's end sunk in, "That," Soul lightly bumped Maka, "was cool."

Maka laughed gently and looked up at the falling feathers. She took a deep breath and turned to Soul, flinging her arms around him suddenly, "Thanks Soul,"

"Eh?" Soul Eater looked down at Maka with a look of confusion, slightly embarrassed by their position.

"You helped me when I was confused." She looked at him and smiled, "Thanks a lot."

Soul sighed and scratched his head, "Eh, what kind of cool guy would I be if I let my partner get cold-feet in the middle of a fight?" He opened his eyes and saw a feather change its normal coarse, following another of its brethren. Out of curiosity, he followed the feather, finding that it seemed to join a slew of others as a wind began to pick up, "Uh, Maka,"

"What?" She stepped away from him and followed his gaze. She shared his shock when the feathers were caught up in a gust of strange wind, forming an abstract wave of glowing feathers. As if possessing a mind of its own, the feathers charged them, enveloping Soul and Maka without effort. They were on guard, figuring it was a last ditch effort to fulfill Leon's task.

"Wow, wow, wow, calm down Mr. and Mrs. Edgy," Leon's voice was heard from within the feathers. Maka and Soul blushed at the names, but they glared at the unseen warrior all the same, "Heh, strike a nerve?" He seemed to shrug their glares off, "Alright, seeing how you killed me… again, I guess I'm free from my task. Congratulations, I'm going to help you two." Leon appeared to them, introducing an environment of pure golden light. He was in his black clothes, the golden armor absent.

"How are you going to do that?" Soul shielded his eyes from their bright surroundings.

Leon chuckled and took off a silver chain hanging from his neck, tossing it to Soul, "First off, I'm dropping you two off near the Cathedral; the guy who sent me is there. Second," He motioned to the chain he had given to Soul, "I'm giving you that. You'll need it, trust me."

With those words, the light, along with Leon, disappeared. Maka and Soul looked around, dizzy from the strange experience. Before long, their gaze went towards a large church, the Cathedral. However, from this towering church, a pillar of light shot into the sky above, right into the eye of the dry storm. Soul fingered the chain in his hand and looked down at it, "He gave me… his dog-tags?"

**A/N: Wow, sick fight if I do say so myself. Remember Leon and the dog-tags folks, they'll be important soon enough. Now, I wonder how Kid is going to fare against Caligula and Nero? What's that, they can use eachother as Weapons like Liz and Patty?**


	8. Twin Silver

A/N: Well, I feel like this story needs a dose of pure humor to break up the serious mood

**A/N: Well, I feel like this story needs a dose of pure humor to break up the serious mood. So, I present to all of you readers: Shinigami TV!**

**Shinigami TV: Episode 1**

The fourth of July, a holiday so American… well… it _is_ American, what else can I say? Like every other place in the United States, Death City was not above celebrating the birthday of the very country they lived in. Yup, apple pies, hot dogs, hamburgers, cook-outs, and of course fireworks.

"A little to the right,"

Death City was covered from head to toe, sort of speak, in red, white, and blue. All the Shibusen students were spread throughout the city, each packing a store-house worth of explosives. Some were legal, some not so much.

"Too far, a bit to the left."

Of course, the usual seven were hanging out in the streets of Death City, using Death the Kid's wide open spaces to set off things that go boom. However, being the fun-loving guy he is, Black Star managed to get his hands on some high-grade fireworks.

"A smidgen to the right,"

"So how did you get these anyway Black Star?"

"HAH, it's not too hard for a god like me to smuggle in some of the good stuff. I simply said I was using the gunpowder for some ninja supplies and the raw material for a science project."

Surely enough, the sneaky shinobi, I use that loosely, got a hold of barrels of gunpowder, a few truckloads of tubing, air-compressors, and other raw materials. He himself had little knowledge of scientific formulas and mathematics, but he knew how to put some junk together to make something amazing.

"Honestly, I said a smidgen, not a little to the right."

"You do it then!"

"I would, but it's heavy!"

We cannot forget who helped make this dream come true, the one and only Maka Albarn. Much to everyone's surprise, when she caught wind of Soul and Black Star's plans she jumped all over it. She viewed it as a 'scientific opportunity not worth missing'. Soul knew better than that, she just wanted to fire the darned thing. They started small, testing designs on the ever popular…

SHOOM

"Liz, get your sister!" Kid ducked under a potato as it whizzed by, nearly breaking down into tears when the smashed root splattered on his clothes. He had decided on a more casual outfit for today, lucky for him, he listened to himself.

SHOOM

Patty continued to giggle madly as she chased Kid around with one of their Air Cannons, filling it with anything that would fit down in the tube. Unfortunately, Kid had purchased quite a few wall-nuts recently and they were perfectly symmetrical. In other words, they were perfect bullets.

SHOOM

"Ow!" Liz laughed as a walnut hit Kid square in the posterior, making him jump exactly eight feet. He made sure of that.

"For goodness sake Soul, it's not _that_ hard." Maka stared at the growling teen, sweat pouring down his face, "It's not that big!"

Soul gave her a look and gazed at the object of their discussion, craning his neck to look at its full size, "Not. that. big." He slowly repeated, steadily turning back to glare at her, "It's friggin HUGE!"

"OF COURSE," Black Star suddenly appeared above them, standing atop their masterpiece, "a celebration this fantastic deserves the greatest technological feat without the use of government grants!" He pointed to the starry sky, "Bring forth the first basketball, time for a test run!"

Sighing deeply, Tsubaki hauled in a crate full of large objects, "I can't believe we really did this." She looked up at, that's right folks, a full blown cannon. She closed her eyes and took up a basketball, "Here you go." She tossed it to Black Star.

Chuckling darkly, Black Star shoved the basketball into the barrel, smirking at the beauty of his imagination, 'This is going to be so AWESOME!' He flipped off the cannon and drooled as Maka grew close to lighting the cannon.

BOOM

The cannon fired, sending the basketball flying into the night sky. Everyone smiled at the creation, the test run a complete success. Soul dug his hands into his pockets and grinned a toothy, drool marked, grin, "Cool," He looked back to an awed Patty, "bring out Big Mamma."

Patty saluted and marched off into Kid's large garage. After a few seconds of silence, she emerged with a large sphere on her back. Soul and Liz immediately went to help, making sure to avoid the spikes that a certain someone just had to have on it. While they miraculously managed to get 'Big Mamma' into the barrel, Kid went for the lighter, eyeing the perfectly measured string that would light the fuse. Quickly, he lit the fuse and stepped away, allowing Maka to light the cannon.

"Are you sure this will work?" Tsubaki nervously asked Maka.

The surprisingly giddy Meister smirked confidently, "Don't worry; I made sure everything was worked out perfectly. According to my calculations, the cannon will shoot the firework, codenamed Big Mamma, into the sky causing a firework show."

"Uh, Maka,"

Tsubaki smiled weakly, "Oh, but how will it get high enough?"

Maka continued to show her pride, "I had Black Star borrow one of Dr. Stein's secret experiments. It uses a soul wavelength to provide enough power, it's transferred through the lighter." She pointed to Kid, the young shinigami's attention focused elsewhere.

"Uhh, Maka,"

"Oh," Tsubaki's smile was more secure, "I see, that's clever."

"MAKA!"

"What is it!?" She glared at Black Star, only to see him pointing to a scrambling Soul and Liz. She followed his gaze and felt her heart plummet to her stomach, "How the…" Her throat closed up, seeing a chaotic assortment of weak gum holding up the left side of the cannon. Maka's mouth opened and closed like a fish, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Soul, you were supposed to check the left side, what were you doing!?" Black Star accused, trying to find some way to fix this.

Soul glared back at Maka, "I was a bit busy making sure it was _perfectly _positioned. I told Liz to do it."

All eyes went to Liz. She simply held up her decorated fingernails, "I was doing my nails, I told Kid to handle it."

Everyone looked at Kid, nearly falling over when they saw what he was doing, "I had important business to attend to," He held up a freshly pressed white shirt, "I had to make sure all my clothes were pressed and ready to go." He motioned to an entire closet's worth of perfectly fine shirts, a sign saying 'To be pressed' hanging above them, "I entrusted Patty with that job."

Everyone looked to Patty, seeing her smile innocently, "Sorry,"

Crack

"Oh"

Crack

"crap,"

The cannon toppled over, spinning around like a bottle as the fuse approached the trigger. Everyone nearly pissed their pants when they could look down the barrel… and right at Big Mamma, her painted on eyes staring at them menacingly.

"Black Star," Maka continued to stare at Big Mamma.

"Yes Maka," Black Star evenly replied.

"I blame you for this." She turned to glare at him, only to see Black Star running with the others, "DON'T JUST LEAVE ME!" She sped off, just as the cannon fired, sending the illegal explosive towards the house of Death the Kid.

Yup, it's good to live in America.

BOOM

**Twin Silver**

"Welcome to the Praetorian Tribute." Clair motioned around them, putting her hands behind her head in boredom. She'd been here many times, no longer impressed by the landmark. She looked around with everyone else's awe filled gaze. The Praetorian Tribute was made up of three circle platforms, each made out of dark marble. Golden fragments were mixed in, a golden ring going around the floor every three feet in. Its diameter was roughly thirty feet each, sixty in total. White pillars ran along the circles, each placed on either side of a white statue. As anyone would expect, the statues were Roman Praetorians kneeling with their shields, swords driven into the ground. To top it all off, green vines littered the pillars and statues, giving it a sort of veil that seemed to glimmer in the freshly fallen rain.

Kid placed a hand on his chin and nodded, "Hm, surprising,"

Black Star looked to the son of Shinigami and decided to risk it, "What's so interesting?"

Kid ran a hand over the nearest statue and smiled, "It's asymmetrically symmetrical."

…

…

…

"What?" Black gawked at the oxymoron and eventually shrugged, "Never mind, I don't care anymore." He walked towards the others, mumbling about how crazy Kid was getting.

Stein took a deep breath and scratched his head, "Hm, seems there's nobody here." He slowly took a look around, double checking for anything unusual. Eventually, his eyes dropped to a single puddle resting just past the third circle, the color surprisingly black, "Scratch that,"

Just as he said that, everyone tensed. Kid's sixth sense had alerted him, along with Clair and Spirit, that something was coming. Tsubaki could feel a massive killer intent slowly making itself known, Black Star's senses picking up something similar. Eventually, all eyes dropped to the dark puddle, seeing the water bubbling and slowly rising. In seconds, it was as tall as a person, a single man exiting the puddle. Right behind him, a second man walked out of the bubbling black water, both taking positions against the last pillars of the tribute.

"Well, well, well," Nero chuckled, "fancy meeting you here." He looked around before looking back at the tense intruders, "Kind of ironic don't you think?"

Black Star gave Nero a strange look, "Ironic, what are you going on about?"

Stein examined the two very carefully, looking at their souls. He didn't show any expression, but he instantly analyzed their personalities on the spot, 'A soul who enjoys endless slaughter, Nero, and a soul who swims in madness, Caligula.' He looked to Kid, seeing the young death god staring the enemies down.

Caligula reached into his pocket slowly, his hidden mouth twisted into a smirk when he saw the Weapons immediately change. His eyes examined the weapons, lingering on Clair's transformed middle finger, the long blade of her scythe form replacing it. Withholding a chuckle, he took out a cell-phone, dialing the 'call back' button, "Dark," He noticed Black Star tense, jaw tightened in a low growl, "you'll be getting guests. Make sure you welcome them accordingly."

Nero instinctively closed his hands into fists, his knuckles cracking as an insane look came into his eyes, "So, who's going to be the distraction for us while the rest of you go ahead?"

Everyone was slightly shocked by this question, but all eyes went to Kid, "I will," He lifted his hands, "Liz, Patty let's go." Without a word, the twins transformed, the silver pistols appearing in his hands. Kid pointed both pistols at Nero and Caligula, everyone else moving ahead, "So how are we going to do this?" Kid glared at the two, finding the insanity radiating from them to be disgusting.

Nero cracked his neck, a light enveloping Caligula. Much to Kid's surprise, Caligula had changed into a gladius, a Roman double-edged sword. He went into a ready stance, his other arm acting as a shield, "Simply try to live boy,"

Kid glared at Nero, sidestepping as he fired a few test shots. As he thought, the bullets of his wavelength met a solid shield of Nero's wavelength, bouncing off harmlessly, 'This might take a bit of effort.' Kid returned to a ready position, never flinching as Nero charged him, "That's reckless!" He jumped above Nero and tried to bring his foot down on his head, guns pointed at his vital points.

Nero chuckled merrily and dodged Kid's foot, "Pathetic child!" Nero weaved between Kid's shots, driving his empty hand into his face. Before Kid could stumble back, Nero swept his feet out from under him, driving Kid down with the hilt of his gladius.

Kid felt the wind knocked from him, his golden eyes glaring at Nero with a mixture of frustration and shock. He was shocked by his speed, let alone his sheer power. He knew this would not be easy. He rolled to his feet, sure to be out of striking distance of Caligula, "Don't forget," His eyes sharpened, "you're dealing with Death."

Nero laughed, his body enveloped in light as the gladius changed back into Caligula. However, just as he changed back to normal, Nero changed into a long lance, "We know who you are child," Caligula spun Nero and pointed it at Kid's nose, "but how do you expect to kill us," His exposed eyes twisted into a mocking glare, "when we cheated your own father out of our souls!?"

**xxx**

Dark lounged in the church pew like normal, hood covering his head. His beanie was down, covering his eyes as he dozed off. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, looking towards the large oak doors, "Idiots," He sat up and stretched, "they allowed too many through." He looked at the distant souls of Kid and his twin opponents, "Ayame," He glanced towards his partner, seeing her examine the chained source of the large pillar of light.

Ayame looked at the sapphire orb glowing on the altar, the small sphere chained down by heavy chains. She looked away from the orb and then to their captive, smiling at the sword driven through his chest, "Yes Dark?"

Dark followed her gaze, "Activate the final defense, we're pulling out." He stood up and walked over to a single black suitcase, taking it up without hesitation. He walked over to their captive, smirking, "So this is the great Azrael," He opened the case and took out a strange bottle. On the bottle, there was a label saying 'Phase 2', a brush also held within the suitcase. Dark took up the brush and opened the bottle, peering at the black paint, "Let's see if I remember it correctly."

Ayame walked up behind Dark and hugged him, watching as he painted on Azrael's lifeless face, "What good is that paint? He's dead."

Dark continued his word, painting a highly detailed glyph on Azrael's left eye, "I'm well aware of that Ayame," He finished and closed the black paint, making sure to avoid staining his clothes with the brush, "This is the Thorn King's instruction, I'm only doing as ordered." He put the two objects away and looked to the mirror, scowling deeply, 'I hate this job,'

Ayame giggled and reached into her pocket, pulling out a wooden whistle, "So, where are we going after this job is done Dark?" She blew the whistle gently, never letting go of Dark as he started for the mirror.

"I don't care, why don't you choose this time." He sounded bored, but his eyes seemed distant as he neared the mirror. He listened as Ayame started rambling, noting that the room had grown much darker before he stepped through the mirror.

**xxx**

"This is not good." Maka sighed and looked around, "I have no idea where we are." She looked up, seeing the pillar of light shooting up in the air. Much to her annoyance, she had tried to go straight to the cathedral, but it seems the way she was hoping would work was nothing more than a dead end. Her eyes sharpened to a glare when she heard the absence of her partner, turning around to see him leaning against a street light, "You know, you could help me find the way to the cathedral."

Soul grinned a toothy grin, "But you're doing such a cool job." He resisted the urge to laugh when she stuck her tongue out at him, "Geez, I thought you were the mature one around here." His sarcasm continued.

Maka folded her arms and continued to glare, "First you compliment me, and now you're making fun of me." She turned up her nose and started back towards where they started, "Why don't you make up your mind instead of acting bi-polar."

Soul sighed heavily and put his hands behind his head, "Go back down the street and hang a left, that should take us to a wide street, simply follow it down to the cathedral." He started following Maka, unaware that she was staring at him in slight astonishment, "What," He grinned once more, "a guy who drives has to have a good sense of direction."

Maka gave him a small smile and nodded, following him as they made there way closer to the pillar of light. Before long, they were just down the street from the cathedral. Maka glanced at Soul, seeing him smirking proudly, reveling in his latest act of 'coolness', "I swear, you have an obsession." Maka shook her head and looked both ways down the street.

Soul shrugged, "It's a matter of saving face, I don't have a problem." He looked in the opposite direction of the church and squinted, "Hey, isn't that…" He let the rest hang, staring at a distant white speck that stood beside a teal one.

Maka's face brightened upon recognizing the distant specks, "Its Professor Stein and the others." Her smile faded, a shooting pain going through her neck. She immediately looked towards the church, focusing her senses. Her eyes widened when she felt two souls vanish, over twenty other taking their place, "Soul,"

From down the street, Professor Stein and Death Scythe could see what was going on. Unfortunately, Maka was too close to see the twenty crimson souls floating above the cathedral, each suddenly shooting into the walls, "Maka!" Spirit called his daughter, changing into a scythe. Professor Stein caught him and ran up to Maka, facing the cathedral with a hard stare.

"What's going on?" Soul looked to the cathedral, the hairs on his neck standing up.

Clair changed her finger into the blade of her scythe, biting her lip, "It seems our enemy had plenty of tricks up their sleeves." Just as she said that, twenty angelic statues stepped down the large steps of the cathedral, each possessed by the tainted souls.

**xxx**

Kidd sidestepped, dodging another thrust from Caligula. The fight had become a challenge of range, seeing who could hold the advantage for the longest time. Unfortunately, Kid found his close-range attacks useless against Caligula's speed, but he was absent a shield. Without that, his guns would do damage. He cursed as he leaned back, going under a horizontal attack.

Caligula chuckled and leaped back, immediately switching places with Nero. Kid's jaw tightened, feeling that oh too familiar frustration bubbling back. Nero closed the distance once more, but this time Kid wasn't in the mood to dance. The son of Shinigami twirled around Nero's charge, back-handing him with his left hand, aiming his gun with his right hand. In one fluid motion, Kid kicked Nero and fired Liz, the shot hitting Nero in the shoulder.

"Gah," Nero growled and rolled away, dodging Kid's barrage that followed. He rolled behind one of the praetorian statues, none too happy that Kid was now winning their fight.

"You've got him Kid." Liz encouraged him to pursue.

Kid nodded, running towards the statue Nero was hiding behind. However, when he leaped to aim behind the statue, his eyes widened. Nobody was there. That was when he felt cold steel go through his back, the tip of Nero pointing out of his chest. Behind him, Caligula stood triumphant, gripping the lance with a hidden smirk.

"You got cocky boy," Caligula chuckled. However, he noticed Kid smirking, "what's so amusing brat?"

Kid closed his eyes, loosely holding Liz and Patty, "From where I am," He couched lightly, "you two got cocky, not me." His eyes snapped open, throwing the pistols into the air, "PATTY, NOW!"

Patty changed back to normal and caught Liz, pointing it right between Caligula's eyes. She grinned at him and pulled the trigger. She slightly pouted when she noticed that she missed his head. Unfortunately, Caligula had jumped at the last minute, the bullet hitting him in the chest instead. Patty continued to fire Liz, the bullet spraying Caligula's general direction.

The moderately sane Weapon growled, kicking Kid off of Nero and blocking the spray of bullets, "Mark my words you dogs," Caligula gripped the hole in his chest, "I will kill you!" He continued to dodge Patty's fire and sprinted to the dark puddle, ignoring the pain in his ankle when a shot grazed his leg. He jumped into the puddle and disappeared into it, his dark blood leaving a trail on the now empty streets.

Patty nodded and humphed, turning to look at Kid, "Kid, you alright?" She knelt down to help him stand, Liz having already turned back to normal, "Oh no," She looked at the lifeless form of Kid, a small flower held in both hands. She covered her eyes with her arm and cried, "At least he looks peaceful."

Liz rolled her eyes, "It's because his shirt is stained," She picked him up and scowled, "he's not even close to being dead."

Patty smiled brightly, "So, where do we burry him? No need carrying useless weight around."

Liz looked at Patty and shook her head, "Even if it is Kid, that was a bit cold Patty." Liz sighed and looked at the puddle as they passed it, feeling a chill go down her spine, "I wonder where those two guys went."

Patty shrugged innocently, "No clue, but if they ever come back," She put n her toughest face, which actually ended up looking pretty scary, "I'll make sure to put a bullet through their heads."

Liz felt yet another chill, this time from her sister, "Sometimes Patty, you're scarier than any kishin I know of." It didn't help that Patty giggled at the statement, not denying that she could get a bit crazy herself, "It's going to be a long ride."

**xxx**

"…and that's what's happened up to this point." Dark was now lounging on a large black thorn, chilling in the court of the Thorn King himself. His hands were in his pockets, and he looked like he was about to fall asleep.

The Thorn King tapped his clawed fingers on the arm of his throne, none too happy that the thorns in his side were not yet dealt with, 'Could this possibly be Shinigami's most elite?' His eyes thinned at the thought, "Tell me, did you apply the glyph to Azrael?"

Dark nodded, "Yeah, but are you sure it will work?" He growled when Ayame popped her head from behind a large black vine, making sure to avoid the sharp thorns of course.

"But why use it on Azrael, the guy's dead due to our extracting of the key from him." Ayame dug in her pocket and looked at Dark's head, grinning when she pulled out a stick of gum. Quickly popping it in her mouth, she began to chew, a very crazy idea coming to mind.

The Thorn King smirked from behind his mask, "My dear Ayame, haven't you heard?" He gripped the arm of his throne, his claws digging into the white stone, "That man cannot die just once."

Dark noticed her lack of reaction and turned, just in time to get a kiss from his partner. However, he growled when she slipped her sloppy gum into his mouth, laughing at the scowl that returned to his face, "That's just disgusting."

Ayame stuck out her tongue, "For you maybe," She looked to the Thorn King, "What exactly do you mean?" She followed their employer's gaze to the mirror, seeing the church and the forms of Nero and Caligula limping towards the mirror. She grinned as they stumbled through, both not looking too happy about losing to their prey, "Look what the cat dragged in."

"That line is so freakin' overused." Dark spat out the gum and looked at Nero and Caligula, "What, after all that talk you get sent back here like pathetic amateurs?"

"Shut your face whelp." Nero scowled from behind his mask and folded his arms, glaring at the mirror with disdain.

Caligula brushed himself off and mirrored Nero's posture, "I deeply apologize for our failure my king."

"Silence," The Thorn King ordered, "I wish to see what will happen next in without interruption." He copied the glyph painted on Azrael's face onto the throne's arm, placing his palm above it, "Now Angel of Death," He saw a shadow stand and walk in front of the altar, "show me the power of your blood." He hissed, the shadow sitting down against the altar.

**A/N: No spoilers for net chapter, I'm just saying it's going to be Stein's turn to fight. Anyway, thanks for the kind words and please continue to read and review!**


	9. Blood Silver

Blood Silver

**Blood Silver**

_"You can't go through with it!" She spread her arms wide, blocking the door to their humble apartment. They had returned to Death City for a vacation, only to get a very unexpected, and unwanted, call from the research division. _

_"Clair, they aren't giving me much of a choice." Like always, he held a silent expression, his favorite umbrella hanging from his forearm._

_Clair shook her head vigorously, "You know they're just using because of…" Her voice faded, looking off to the side timidly. However, the determined fire returned as she looked back to him, "We can tell Shinigami, surely he'll put a stop to th-"_

_"He can't put a stop to it permanently Clair, you know that." He stepped towards her, "I've resigned myself to this life, I think of it as my personal way to repent for all that my mother's people have done." He was now face to face with Clair, calmly peering down into her chocolate eyes with his amber ones. _

_Clair broke eye contact, placing her head onto his chest, "Why is it always you?" She glared at the spotless floor with disdain, "You've done nothing to deserve this treatment; for goodness sake __**they**__ robbed __**you**__ of your life."_

_Silence hung in the room for a few moments, both parties thinking on the words just spoken, "I'll be back in time for dinner, try not to burn the kitchen down this time." He hugged her quickly and stepped past her, "Besides, if it kills me I'll just come back anyway, no worries."_

_Clair waited for the door to close before punching the wall, "Idiot," She sat down at the kitchen table, still glaring at the floor, "if you die from something you did yourself, the deal's off."_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"It looks like rain again." One of three men stared off into the distance, looking away from the cathedral and the twenty statues descending upon the Meisters from Shibusen, "Yo Shinigami," He turned to Death with a smirk, "think we'll need an umbrella for this one?"

Shinigami shrugged, his large white hands sticking out in the dark environment, "I really don't care about getting wet," He struck a cool pose and drew an eyebrow on his white mask, "just as long at it doesn't mess with my style." All three men chuckled, but all eyes remained on the battle taking place below.

"Dude, where did you get the sharpie?"

"So where's Kid, he should be here by now." The second stranger looked towards the Praetorian Tribute, only to see the Thomson twins, Kid on Liz's back, "Never mind, seems he's coming along nicely if he beat back Nero and Caligula."

The third mysterious man grunted, "I say we kill those two now, it'll save us a lot of trouble in the long run." His violet eyes snapped to his companion when he saw him staring, "What is it Gabriel?"

Gabriel chuckled at his friend, "It's just," He continued to laugh, "you look so _serious_ Michael, you and Azrael are always taking things so seriously."

Michael scowled at Gabriel, "Shut it Raphael," He looked to his third and final companion, finding his large grin annoying, "I apologize for their antics Shinigami." His eyes widened when he saw Shinigami fling his arm around Raphael's shoulder, laughing along with him in his goofy way, 'I am surrounded by idiots.' He sighed deeply and returned to watching the Meisters, "They're making progress."

Everyone stopped laughing, returning to their tasks, "Ah, that's good." Gabriel smiled gently, "However, how will they deal with their last challenge?"

"Last challenge, what about that Star Clan kid and the tag-team wusses?" Raphael scratched his corn-rowed head, frowning with confusion.

Michael kept a stoic face, but he was obviously none too pleased at what he was about to say, "They won't stick around, besides, we'll need to follow those 'wusses' in order to find out what's going on." His violet eyes sharpened as more statues replaced their downed allies, 'I hate never-ending fights, they seem so… pointless.'

As Shinigami and his fellow spectators continued to keep tabs on the situation, Maka and the other unsuspecting Technicians were fighting off the re-spawning statues. By now, they had destroyed forty statues, the souls escaping to other hosts before they could be consumed by any of the weapons. However, as the third wave of renewed angelic pieces of art approached, a barrage of bullets pinned them down.

Maka turned around, seeing Kid staggering towards them, Liz and Patty raised, "It hurts to destroy such fine pieces of craftsmanship," He managed to hit one right between the eyes, "but it must be done."

Maka smiled and nodded in agreement, preparing to head straight back into the fighting. However, out of all of them, Stein was the most reserved. His eyes remained focused on the dark doors of the cathedral, feeling that something was very off, "Clair," Stein spun around, taking out the legs of a pouncing statue, "get ready to run."

Clair was caught off guard by the order, but did as she was instructed. She shot a glance to the cathedral, slightly feeling the same ominous vibe, "Understood, but what about them?" She nodded to the younger Meisters.

Professor Stein back-handed yet another statue and reached out his hand. Skillfully, he snagged Maka's coat as she passed, stopping her to listen, "We're heading for the cathedral, since you're the only able-bodied one out of you three, you're in charge." His eyes shifted down to meet hers, "Try not to get yourselves killed."

"Hey," Spirit piped up, "don't say that to her, you might jinx them!"

Maka's face hardened with determination, "Right, we'll take care of them, you guys go on ahead." With that, she turned away from Stein just as he started running, Clair right behind him. As soon as they were out of earshot, she felt Black Star's back against hers.

"What's up, where's Stein and Clair going?" He eyed that ten statues that were surrounding them, holding Tsubaki in her star form. He reeled back and let Tsubaki fly, watching as she struck all ten statues in one go. He felt a tinge of annoyance when three managed to escape with strike just shy of killing them.

Maka twirled Soul and side-stepped, leaving the three injured statues to Black Star, "They're going ahead to the cathedral." She brought the pole end of Soul upwards, catching her latest target in the jaw. Using her body for extra momentum, she drove the blade end of the scythe through its body, cleaving it in two, "We need to find some way to end these things for good."

_Now?_

_No, just a bit longer._

_How long Dark?_

_Stop whining, wait until the doors close then do what you like._

_Roger!_

Kid limped over to Maka and Black Star, glaring at the statues grew closer. Taking aim, he shot down two as they passed, leaving one last statue to be dealt with. Without uttering a word, he aimed over his shoulder, catching it in the torso. As it recoiled from the hit, he turned around and fired both Liz and Patty, putting two bullets in the statues eyes, 'A symmetrical ending to a symmetrical statue,' He stood up and dusted himself off, "We should try and collect some before they try to move." He reached for a soul and quickly placed it into Liz's clip, following suit for Patty. However, just as Tsubaki and Soul managed to grab one for themselves, the souls bounced to life and fly towards the cathedral once more.

"Yosh," Black Star caught Tsubaki as she changed into her chain scythes, dashing forward after the souls, "let's get closer to the cathedral, we'll eventually make our way in if we advance as they try to recover!"

Maka and Kid were slightly impressed, "That's not too bad of an idea." Kid stroked his smooth shin and shrugged, "Well, let's go before he hurts himself."

"Fine," She pouted and glared after Black Star, "but I was supposed to be the one in charge."

Soul rolled his eye, "Whatever, you should spend less time moping and more time fighting." With that, they started towards the cathedral, watching as the souls searched around for anymore statues.

**xxx**

Stein and Clair felt a cold chill go through their bodies as they entered the cathedral, "As I suspected," Stein took a cautious step forward, not surprised when the large double doors slammed shut, plunging them into darkness.

Clair remained alert, the interior suddenly becoming lit with well placed candles, each sporting blue flames. The eerie cathedral seemed to become them to go in further, a weak gust of wind being sucked into the main hall and towards a closed door, "He's in the main auditorium." Clair glanced at Stein, meeting his calm gaze. Carefully, they stepped towards the closed doors, finding the kneeling angels carved into the wood rather ironic.

Spirit took in the scenery as they grew ever closer; disturbed by how the short looking walk seemed to take an eternity to complete. After what seemed like hours, they were within reach of the door, feeling the cold wind bounce off the solid oak and back to their faces. Stein opened the door, stepping into the auditorium ahead of Clair.

"Not what I expected." He looked at the empty room, slightly disappointed that there was nobody inside. However, his gaze soon fell on a person sitting in front of the altar, his face hidden from view. He examined the blood stains and tried to piece this all together, seeing how the person was none other than Azrael, 'Something's off,'

Clair pushed past Stein and ran over to Azrael's side, her eyes focused on the hole in his chest. She looked to the altar and stared at the orb pulsating on top of it, the chains rattling at the orb seemed to fight its hold, "That's… funny," Clair looked to the solitary mirror, finding its presence out of place, "I thought they wanted to take the orb from Azrael."

Stein watched Clair with a mixture of shock and curiosity, finding her reaction odd. She was holding the corpse of her partner, but it looked like she wasn't too broken up at seeing him dead, "I think we've stumbled onto something interesting senpai."

Spirit stared the mirror, feeling something radiating from it that he thought was… slightly familiar, "We should take Azrael and go."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." A deep voice boomed from the mirror, the smooth surface rippling as the image of the Thorn King appeared. He cackled at their surprised faces and looked to Clair. However, as his eyes rested upon the orb, he looked to his left, "YOU FOOLS LEFT THE ORB!?"

In the Thorn King's realm, Dark shrugged, "You never said bring it." He looked away from the fuming eyes of the Thorn King, "Hey Ayame, didn't you tell him we left it?"

Ayame popped her head out from inside the large black vine, giggling as Dark jumped at her surprising proximity, "I didn't say I brought it did I?"

"Good point,"

In the cathedral, Clair and Stein stared at the Thorn King, all sense of shock and any portion of fear replaced by disbelief, "Um," Clair carefully interrupted, "can we get back to why we can't take Azrael and the orb and leave?"

Spirit gawked as the Thorn King snapped back to staring at all of them, obviously displeased by this development, "I'm guessing it's hard to find good help these days."

The Thorn King dug his claws into the arm of his throne, growling out of sheer rage, "You fools dare mock me!?" He snarled and raised his hand, the glyph glowing an angry violet, "I will kill you all," He looked to Dark and Ayame, "then I'll deal with you two simpletons afterwards!"

"How," Stein remained devoid of any sort of expression, "you've pulled back all of your servants, and I hardly believe any of them can be a match for me anyway." He allowed a ghost of a smirk, "Unless you plan on fighting me."

Clair felt yet another cold chill as the Thorn King didn't respond, her eyes shot to Azrael when he took a deep breath of air, the hole in his chest closed completely. She smiled softly, "Welcome back, fall asleep on the GACK!" She gasped when his gloved hand gripped her throat, his face rising to stare at Stein. Clair tried to swallow the lump in hr throat that formed upon seeing the left side of his face, noting that the glyph painted over it was the same on the Thorn King's hand.

Stein's eyes widened slightly upon seeing this, completely at a loss for words for the first time in a long while, 'I don't believe it,' He watched Azrael stand and toss Clair aside, "So the rumors were true,"

Spirit continued to stare, wide eyed at the revived Azrael, "But how, he was dead, there was no way he could survive an injury like that."

The Thorn King laughed as Clair struggled to stand, holding her throat as she coughed for air, "Fools," His eyes sharpened with pleasure, "you have known little of what happens in this world, of what this being has become."

Stein melted into a neutral stance, "So he really did strike a deal with Shinigami."

"What deal, what has that guy been doing behind my back!?" Spirit frantically asked, hoping that he wasn't staring at a zombie, 'One is enough!'

"When Azrael was made an Angel," Clair leaned onto the pew, not believing the empty look in her partner's eyes, "he struck a deal with Shinigami. He challenged him to a duel, not for victory, for he knew he could never defeat death itself. He wanted one life for every minute he lasted against Death."

Stein frowned, "Some say he lasted half an hour, but the true story is he lasted only twelve minutes before Shinigami killed him." He removed his glasses and tossed them aside, "As agreed Shinigami granted him his lives, thus he has to die twelve times before he dies for good." Stein watched as Azrael spread his arms wide, as if telling him to try and attack, 'I had thought it was a mere rumor, but if what I've seen isn't a trick, then he has found a way to become virtually immortal.'

"Now Angel of Death," The Thorn King roared, "show me the full extent of your blood!"

Stein's eyes widened once more, "His blood?"

Clair cursed, "Stein, let go of Death Scythe!"

"Blood synthesis at 50 percent," Azrael raised his hand, "White Noise capabilities achieved." A pulse shot out from his hand, the entire room shaking slightly from its intensity.

Stein immediately released Spirit, electricity rushing through him as their wavelengths became unstable. He instantly whipped off his coat and blocked with it, the fist of Azrael barely missing his chest. He flipped back, letting go of the coat as Azrael put his wavelength into his fist, ripping through the white lab-coat like it was paper, "I'm shocked," He faced Azrael with his bare hands, "I had thought the research for White Noise was at least a decade out." He cracked his neck and balled his hands into fists, "You'll have to fill me in on this research after this is over."

Azrael didn't respond, instead charging Stein with masterful speed. He thrust his palm forward, his wavelength sparking around it. However, Stein managed to avoid it, going for a double soul purge twin lance. The Angel of Death wasn't having it, catching both his wrists, ignoring the power that still hit his chest. Stein back-stepped, allowing Azrael to leap back to put distance between them, "So that's it," Stein switched stances, "you're not controlling your own movements, so they're sluggish."

Spirit and Clair watched from the sidelines as Stein and Azrael charged again, both meeting in a dense tangle of thrusting fists and swung limbs. Stein deflected yet another soul purge, countering with a stiff knee to Azrael's chin. While his head recoiled back, he landed a much wanted double soul purge twin lance, sending Azrael flying back towards the altar. With a sickening sound, Azrael flipped behind the altar and his head slammed against the cold floor.

"What is this!?" The Thorn King slammed his fist on his throne, anger burning in his eyes once more, "How is that man able to keep up with him!?"

Clair smiled and stuck her tongue out at the Thorn King, "Because Stein is the strongest Meister Shibusen has. Besides," She looked as Azrael struggled to stand, "if Azrael's heart isn't in the fight, he tends to get a bit lazy."

Stein watched Azrael stand and jump over the altar, facing him once more with little damage beyond the trail of silver running from his lips. Wait… silver running down from his lips? Stein looked closely, and sure enough there was a trail of blood, silver blood dripping from his chin, "I see, our response to the Black Blood is already in its test phase?" He glared off into space, "I'll have to speak with Shinigami for leaving me out of the loop." He side-stepped, barely dodging a kick from Azrael. However, the room flipped as his feet were swept out from under him, a barrage of wavelength pumped punches driven into his abdomen upon hitting the floor.

Azrael reeled back for a double soul purge twin lance, only to be forced to roll off of Stein when Death Scythe intervened. His blades back had forced him to back off, two slender arms enveloping his neck in a soft embrace. His amber eyes remained lifeless, feeling the cold silver of Clair's transformed middle finger, "I'm sorry Azrael," Clair whispered into his ear. She moved her arm, only to feel the iron-grip of her captive preventing her from slitting his throat. She fell back when he slammed the back of his head into her nose, her eyes watering at the searing pain.

Spirit cursed when Azrael focused on him, ducking under his first few swings. He backed away, executing his makeshift plan as Azrael lunged for him again. He quickly stepped around him, leaping towards the wall so he slammed Azrael against his back. Without a second thought, he went to extend the black scythe blades from his shoulder-blades. However, Azrael copied his move and slid out, punching Spirit into the wall just as the scythes exited his body, "Oh hell," Spirit coughed when Azrael drove his fists into his abdomen, mercilessly driving him deeper into the brick wall.

"Your fight's with me," Stein caught Azrael's last punch and drove his fist into his side, making sure to crack a few ribs as the Angel of Death went airborne. Stein watched as he hit the series of pews leading to the front, sliding off the front pew. He didn't give him time to get up, taking a large step and a leap towards him; Stein grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall, raising his fist. Mercilessly, he drove a soul purge straight to Azrael's head, making the hole in the wall even bigger.

Clair wiped her bleeding nose and walked over to Spirit, "A bit stuck there buddy?"

Spirit gave her small, and very pathetic, smile, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble." He grabbed Clair's offered hand and retracted his scythes as she yanked him from the wall, pieces of brick and plaster falling to the floor. Both Spirit and Clair looked to Azrael as he slid down the wall, more sliver blood dripping from his mouth and now from his nose.

Like lightning, Clair kicked off of Stein and hung above Azrael, ready to impale him with her finger, "This game is over!" She brought it down, aiming for his heart. Silver blood splattered the floor when Azrael tried to get up, the point of Clair's scythe-head partially digging into the floor.

From within the mirror, the Thorn King gripped his hand, the glyph burning as it began to disappear, "No, this can't be, he was supposed to crush all who interfered!" He turned to look at Dark and Ayame, "Go retrieve the orb; we must at least get that!"

Dark simply flipped him off, "I've said it once, I'll say it again. I'm only here to kill Black Star, nothing more, nothing less." Ayame also flipped him off, agreeing with Dark completely.

The Thorn King snarled and looked back at Nero and Caligula, "You two go and fetch it, we must get that orb!"

"My… deepest apologies your highness," Nero slowly started, "but I'm afraid our injuries are far too severe to engage in any sort of combat with such strong foes."

"Cowards," The king roared, "sniveling, worthless dogs!" He stood up and walked to the mirror, "I'll get it myself, but rest assured, I will punish you fools for this blatant display of insubordination!" He stepped through the mirror, his anger radiating from his large form.

Dark smirked and chuckled lightly, "How sneaky," He looked at the mirror; his words directed to Nero and Caligula, "you two are quite the back-stabbers."

"You're one to talk," Caligula suspiciously stared at Dark, "isn't your bounty at stake in this situation?"

Dark stood up and withdrew a crystal from his pocket, "Unfortunately for that idiot king," He grinned a very twisted and evil grin, "I was hired by a higher bidder," He looked down at Nero and Caligula, "What might your excuses be?"

Nero shrugged mysteriously, "I simply want to see how strong my king's power is." He made no effort to hide the fact that he was lying, elbowing Caligula as he began to laugh.

Caligula chuckled a bit himself, his eyes dark and treacherous, "How about we simply go our separate ways without question, if our paths conflict, we fight, if not, we forget we ever met."

Dark thought this over and ran his fingers across the crystal, "You have yourselves a deal." He crushed the stone, a portal opening beside him, "Simply here for research anyway."

Ayame giggled and followed him through the portal, "Oh Dark," She teasingly started, "you're so _cute_ when you betray someone."

"If you call me cute one more time I'll kill your kids."

"But Darky-poo, the baby's yours!"

"I said silence!"

"Aw, is my _cute_ _wittle_ man getting angwee?"

"SHUT IT ALREADY!"

Nero watched the portal close, the bickering of the strange pair fading along with it, "It just gets weirder and weirder." He looked to Caligula, "Are you certain he will show? If he does not come to kill the Thorn King, our plans will become much more… hands-on."

Caligula sat on the Thorn King's throne, "I am as positive as I've ever been brother, the Thorn King will fall, and we will make good use of his flesh." Both Nero and Caligula laughed maniacally, watching the mirror with a grotesque delight.

**xxx**

"I don't believe it," Maka flinched when Soul lurched, another gagging noise reaching her ears, "those souls were all fakes." She rubbed Soul's back as he threw up for the third time, unable to respond with any of his semi-witty replies.

Kid sat at the steps of the cathedral, eyes blank and lifeless. On his suit, along with the blood stain from his injury, there was a large puke stain. Liz weakly comforted her ill sister, trying to ignore her equal nausea at consuming the fake souls.

Tsubaki moaned as she leaned over the railing of the steps, silently thanking Black Star for holding back her hair. She weakly leaned against the rail and continued to try and make the world stop spinning. Out of sheer sickness, she weakly looked around, glancing up the street and continuing to try and distract herself. However, as the signal sent by her eyes registered in her brain, she did a double-take, "S-S-Sh-Sh,"

Black Star gave her a confused look, "What is it, you look even paler than usual." He immediately caught himself, "That might be due to your illness though," He returned his gaze to the still sputtering Tsubaki, "but what're you stuttering about?"

Maka watched as Tsubaki weakly pointed up the street, eyes wide with pure disbelief. Following her finger, Maka gasped at the sight of none other than… Shinigami himself.

**A/N: Aw nah, now Shinigami 'bout to kick some major arss! But… how can he be there if he can't leave Shibusen? What of Azrael, does he have another life to spare? So many questions, all just waiting to be answered. Please continue to read and review!**


End file.
